


A Collection of Newt x Reader One Shots

by RiverOfFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfFandoms/pseuds/RiverOfFandoms
Summary: All these one shots have originally been posted on my tumblr @thatshankcallednewt: posting here for the AO3 audience. All chapters are Reader x Newt.





	1. The Singing Drunkard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Newt lets his true self shine one night when he's drank too much of Gally's secret recipe.

“Are you Track-Hoe’s getting your jobs done?” Newt yells over the top of the casual conversations between you “track-hoes”. A few murmurs sound through the crowd of busy workers, telling Newt that they are, in fact, getting the jobs done. You start to wonder, however, why Newt is acting so… formal. He never “checks up” on you and the other Gladers. But he comes over anyway and starts casual talk. Even gives some of the workers a hand.

“How about you, Y/N. You think you’ll be finished by dinner?” His chest is a little puffed out and his usual playful brown eyes turn serious. Is something else going on behind that “manly” face of his?

A few Gladers to your right let out a chuckle, Newt narrows his eyes at them but before he can start something you interrupt, “I’m doing just fine, Newt.” You stick your shovel into the ground, “You okay? Seem a little… too focused.”

He blinks, his chest lets out a little air as it deflates. “I –uh, Alby.” His eyes light up, “Yeah, Alby wants me to look up on each job now and then since there are a lot more Gladers than before.” And for some reason, you don’t find this reason very convincing.

“Alright.”

“Oh, and a tip with these shovels is to clasp your hands here,” He points to a certain spot along the shovel, “and here.” Another spot.

You keep yourself from giving him a weird look but instead decide to play with him a little because of the weird way he’s acting. “Can you show me again?”

“Mhm.” He takes your hand into his rough, dirtied ones and places it along the stick, then the other is placed down too. “This way, you can move the shovel deeper into the ground easily.” You stifle a giggle, he placed your hands in the exact same position as they were before.

“Thanks Newt.” You almost let out a laugh but manage to keep it in, you feel the other Gladers’ stares on you two. He lets go of your hands, and the shovel, waves a little goodbye before leaving the Gardens and you watch as he sort-of struts away.

As soon as he is out of earshot, you say, “Wonder what’s up with him…”

A Track-hoe, Garry, next to you pipes up, “It’s actually kind of obvious, to be honest.”

You turn your head and look at Garry, Sam and Jared. “What?”

They look at each other, amusement in their eyes. “Y/N, he’s obviously got the hots for you.”

“Pfft,” You dismiss it with a wave of your dirtied hand. “I seriously doubt that. And why would he talk all… formal to me like that if he “has the hots for me”. He’s probably got something else going on…”

“Oh come on, Y/N. It’s clear as day!” Sam protests.

“He might act formally to you so we don’t suspect anything.” Garry continues.

“He didn’t care how we were going, he only wanted an excuse to talk to you, Y/N.” Jared says with a chuckle.

“But Newt always asks how everyone’s going…” You counter, and for some reason, you don’t even know why.

“Yeah but not like a bloody shuck-face!” Sam replies and all three of them break out into a chorus of laughter.

“Hey, Y/N?” Zart comes up behind you and you turn around to listen to what he has to say. “Mind if you could go help Newt out with collecting more fertiliser?”

Nerves grab at your stomach, by yourself? With Newt? After what the boys said… You feel a little bit excited for some odd reason. But you rationalise your thoughts, Newt is just a thoughtful, caring person. He probably has something else on his mind. “Sure I can.”

The three other boys scoff as you walk past and you glare at them, demanding that they’d slim it before you made them. You carefully make your way into the patch of trees where, apparently, the fertiliser is kept. You spot a weird sort of mound of dirt and bits, and then you see a blond head. “Hey Newt!” You call out.

He turns back to you and smiles, “Sorry to make you help me but I’ve been having an awful amount of trouble with my limp as of late.”

You walk up opposite of him, “All good.” You both proceed to shovel in the fertiliser until both buckets are almost over-flowing. “That should do it.”

You go to lift up one bucket, make a weird face and then lift it into the air only to have your focus burst by a sudden ring of laughter from Newt, whose eyes are trained on you.

“Wh-what?”

“Your –your face. When you lifted the bucket.” He shakes his head, “Was priceless.”

You drop the bucket, a  _thunk_  sounds. You punch him lightly in the arm, “Rude.”

“Maybe I should ask you to help me more often if you’re facial expressions are as funny as that.”

“Oh, slim it!” You stomp your foot.

Newt takes a step forward and engulfs you into a sweet, loving hug, “Oh don’t be so serious, Y/N. I’m just bloody joking with ya’.”

You pout as his arms tighten around the front of your chest. “You sure are strange, Newt.” The thoughts from the conversation with the three boys before suddenly pop up in your mind. “Serious one moment and then loving the next.” You pry away his arms and turn to face him, “Is something else going on that you need to talk about?”

His eyes dart nervously for a moment before he looks towards the ground, a nervous itch on the back of his neck. “No, no everything’s fine.”

But, of course, you’re still not convinced.

* * *

It’s just after dinner time and the Gladers are out celebrating the new arrival of yet, another Greenie. Another boy. You don’t even know his name, and you don’t even care. You’ve just finished eating your dinner, away from everyone else. Being around these Gladers 24/7 is tiring for you so you appreciate the alone time you get once in a while.

“Y/N!” Newt slurs as he sits down beside you, holding a glass jar of some kind of liquid which smells faintly of alcohol. You look at him worriedly, is he drunk? The liquid spills over the edges of the jar as he shuffles down comfortably, squishing right beside you. You feel slightly uncomfortable, not really used to this amount of intimacy but you put up with it. You expect Newt won’t remember any of this tomorrow morning.

“Partying hard, I see?” You say, your voice filled with amusement.

“If you call that partying then,” his sentence is separated by a small hiccup which makes you giggle, “Then you’ve obviously never partied before.”

“Well, being stuck in the Glade has its limits, Newt.” You say.

“There’s no limits when I’m around!” His voice rises, and cracks a little. He pulls you up from the grass and clasps his hands over yours then does a little twist. You mimic his moves with a smile on your face, maybe you should get Newt drunk more often.

He finishes his twisting and then starts to wiggle his butt. You laugh and so does he as you shake your butt back. If only you two had some kind of music to dance to. “ _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends.”_

You raise an eyebrow and stop dancing, “What?”

“ _Make it last forever friendship never ends!_ ”

“Newt… what are you doing?” Is he singing? 

“ _If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, taking is too easy, but that’s the way it is._ ” Newt has is eyes closed as he sings and dances, all the while you stare back at him very entertained by his show. He slowly opens his eyes and looks over at you, his head tilts. “Wanna be my lover?” His voice no longer sings, his tone flat and normal. His eyes look soft and warm, the worry from before disappears as if it never even existed.

“Sorry?” You ask, a tone of surprise washes through your words.

He takes a few steps closer and plops his forehead onto your shoulder, your cheeks redden from the touch. “You asked me earlier if anything else was going on.” He sighs, “I lied. There is something going on.” His voice is quiet, but not nervous or shaky like you would expect.

“Wh-what’s going on then?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet.” He lifts his head and his brown eyes stare deeply into yours. “I love you, you shank. But I was too scared to tell you.” He laughs, “Guess this alcohol is good for one thing.”

You open your mouth to say something but no words come out, what do you say to that? It’s not like you don’t like him, you two have been through so much. Hell, it’s been almost a year since you came to the Glade, but you never even considered he’d feel that way about you. Ever.

Suddenly, Newt’s singing voice comes back, “What do you think about that now you know how I feel, say you can handle my love are you for real, I won’t be hasty, I’ll give you a try. If you really bug me then I’ll say goodbye.”

“You’re a stupid shank, you know that?” You say as you realise that he continues the song from before. You wrap your arms around his neck, “I’ll be your lover.”

“Make sure you remind me tomorrow.” He whispers just before you give each other a loving kiss, something you both wanted for a while now.


	2. Confessions Of A Worried Shank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Newt has something to confess, but can he gather up enough courage to tell you?

“Y/N! Over here!” Newt shouts and you see him sitting on a picnic table with Minho, Alby and Thomas.

You walk over there, plate in hand, and you see an empty spot next to Minho so you casually slide in, setting your dinner plate on the table’s surface. Newt looks up at you, slightly disappointed. “I saved you a spot next to me…”

You raise an eyebrow, “I’m sure it won’t matter if I sit next to Minho.”

Newt turns grumpy, “Fine. I was just trying being nice.”

“Oh come off it, Newt! Can’t have her all to yourself.” Minho interrupts, a smirk on his lips. Thomas and Alby join in too, and suddenly everyone is smirking at a now blushing Newt; except you. You have absolutely no idea what’s going on.

“Am I missing something here?” You ask, a little worried for your fellow friends’ mental health.

“Ask Newt.” Minho says confidently while the other two agree. Newt only glares.

“Oh…kay?” You turn your attention to Newt, “What-

Newt grabs his plate and leaves the table, leaving you in mid-sentence. As if he just got up and walked away! That’s not the Newt you know… You take a quick look at the others; they all seem disappointed. But why?

* * *

You take your now empty dinner plate and slip it in with the rest of the dirty dishes. Then you take one look at the mound of grotty, food coloured dishes and feel bad for just walking away from it without helping. You were one of the many to dirty a plate.

“Frypan…” You lean against one of the steel benches in the Kitchen, “Can I help out with anything?”

Frypan grunts, “You’re the only Glader to offer to help, ever.” He chucks a dish-cloth into a wash basket by the backdoor of the Kitchen. “But you’re a Gardener, you work in the Gardens.”

“But-

“No buts,” He shoos you out of the door, “Now off you go and enjoy the bonfire. Us Cooks we’ll be out in no time, don’t you worry your shank butt about us, okay?”

“Alright, alright…” You walk away from the Kitchens and approach the bonfire in no time. Groups of Gladers are situated around it and you can feel the heat even from a few meters away. The sky above is dark, but clear as always. The air seems crisp and cool, until you reach the bonfire.

“Y/N!” Minho calls out and you holler back. “Nice night for a bonfire, eh?”

You nod your head, and you see Newt beside Minho, looking a little terrified. Is something wrong? Did something happen to him? These thoughts start to fill your brain and you can feel the anxiety tug at your mind but before you can ask, your thoughts are interrupted. “Newt’s got something to say, haven’t you?”

Newt’s cheeks redden slightly and he stutters out a, “N-no, Minho, I do not. What are you bloody talking about?” Newt tugs at the bottom of his t-shirt nervously.

Minho only laughs, a sly one at that. “Oh, Newt. The night is clear, the air is fresh! Just a bunch of teenagers around a burning fire! Don’t you think it’s about time you-

“Slim it.” Newt growls. “Besides, the night is always clear; you shank. And the air is fresh? We’re breathing in smoke!” Newt shakes his head, “And I’m pretty sure I already know fires burn-

Minho looks slightly frustrated, and he takes a sip of weird-smelling liquid before he continues, “Ah, Newt; don’t change the subject.” He turns to go but quickly gives you a small wink, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Is he implying what you think he is implying?

“Bloody slinthead, that one is.” Newt huffs, “I think he’s had a bit too much of Gally’s secret recipe.”

“Probably.” You mutter as you watch Minho sassily walk away, thinking about what he said.

“So…” Newt pulls you away from your thoughts, “How was… how was Gardening today?”

You give a slightly confused look into his eyes, “Uh… it was great.”

“That’s –that’s good.” Newt looks over your head and then behind him; obviously something is up.

“Newt, are you okay?” You take a step closer and rest a hand on the front of his shoulder, “Because you know you can tell me… You do know that, right?”

Newt slips your hand off of his shoulder and you feel a pang of hurtfulness twist in your heart, “Yeah –yeah I know.” But his voice seems vague, he seems distant. Did he even hear what you said?

“Newt, are you even listening to me?” His eyes don’t even bother to look at yours when he mumbles an only just distinctive “yes”.  And then, suddenly his eyes grow wide and he looks a little bit nauseated. “Newt…?”

“Ayyy,” Minho slurs as he stumbles closer to you and Newt, “You two getting cosy I see?”

“Oh get lost, Minho.” Newt grumbles.

“Look shank, if you’re not going to tell her  _I_ will.” Minho stumbles closer, something close to anger evident in his voice. “I’m getting sick of seeing you look like you’re going to throw up all the time, I hate it when I see you stressing out! Just grow a pair and tell her for shuck’s sake.”

You turn back to Newt, look him dead in the eye, and say, “Tell me what?”

Minho sneakily runs away before Newt can attack. “I… I’ve been so bloody shucked up about this for the past month.” He shakes his head, “Minho is right.” He finally gives you eye contact, all the nervousness and anxiety from before seems to lift. “I…-

“You…?” Your heart races.

“Oh shuck it.” In one swift movement, Newt pulls you in and kisses you deeply, passionately. Like he’s mixed all of his feelings into this one kiss. The background noises slowly dissolve away. The bonfire’s shadows dance merrily on the earthy grass and a cool breeze sweeps around you both. Everything seems –feels slower. The Gladers around you would have bothered you but you’re so engrossed in this one action of intimacy that you no longer give a damn about them. Newt’s lips are so soft, so gentle and sweet but fiery and passionate. He sighs and his lips brush against yours as he softly speaks, “I bloody love you, Y/N.” He shakes his head playfully, “I bloody love the way you smile, the way you laugh. I love your stupid jokes and I love the way you can comfort me when everything is feeling really shitty…I just… I love  _you_.”

Once you both pull back, you smile widely and so does his. You lean into his chest, “And I love  _you_.”

Suddenly Minho comes up beside you two out of nowhere, “Told you, you had nothin’ to worry about, shank.”

“Oh slim it.” You both say, and then the three of you walk closer to the bonfire and enjoy the rest of the night, together.


	3. Teasing And Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Teasing Newt is your favourite past time, especially when it's about his questionable sexuality.

You catch Newt staring after Minho’s butt as he runs into the Maze for the day. Maybe it was just a slip of the eye, a random stare where he was lost in thought; maybe not. But the number one thing that you love to do while your other friends are out running is to tease Newt. Since you and Newt hang out a lot during the daytime while the Runners are out, you’ve become extremely close. You used to think it was just because you had no one else to spend your time with but Newt is actually an amazing friend. You consider him your best friend.

“Newt.” You say in a sing song voice and his head whips towards you, probably already knowing what you’re about to do. “Nice view?”

His eyebrows furrow, “Sorry?”

“Minho’s ass.” You state and catch his eyes light up with worry. You skip over to him and dance around him singing: “Newt is hot for Minho, Newt is hot for Minho.” In an annoying tune.

“I am not!” He declares, suddenly enraged. He crosses his arms over his chest and huffs, “It hasn’t even been a minute since the Runners left and you’re already pissing me off, can’t you just leave me alone for once?”

You stop dancing and singing and stare over at the distressed looking Newt. “Oh come on, Newt! Isn’t it about time you confessed?”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” He says in an embarrassed fluster, avoiding eye contact with you.

You jab your finger into his sides, you know that this especially pisses him off. He grabs at your hands but misses, like always. “Confess to liking boys.”

He sighs, “Y/N, I do not like boys!”

“Oh come on.” You say in an over-dramatic voice. “You get all cosy with Thomas by a bonfire. Stare at Minho’s ass. There’s definitely something there!” You lean against Newt with a long sigh as you await his response, purposely twiddling your thumbs.

“I’m not gay-

“I’d be surprised if you weren’t! You’re surrounded by a lot of guys…”

“Slim it.” Newt growls and you finally see that he’s probably had enough, but of course you’re not going to stop. What else is there to do? Work as a Slicer like you’re supposed to? You’ve had enough of blood ever since that incident with Winston… “Wait a second…” The tone in Newt’s voice has changed, something has sparked within; you can tell from the way his eyes are lit up. “Are you… are you jealous?”

Newt’s words hit you like a bus. You did not see this one coming. Newt never comes up with a good comeback when you tease him, what are you supposed to do now? Deny it? That’s not witty enough for you. Maybe there’s some way you can turn it against him… But at that moment, something suddenly occurs to you. Something so surprising that it almost takes your breath away. What if you are jealous?

“I…” Your eyes dart around nervously as you try to think of something to say that will back you up. “Look, you’re obviously touché about this subject; do you want me to leave it?”

“Don’t change the subject, Y/N.” He warns, an eyebrow raises as he looks at you.

“Y-You changed it first!” You huff as you cross your arms over your chest. This is ridiculous, there’s no way you’d be jealous. Newt is just… just Newt. “If you can prove to me, which there’s literally no way possible, that you don’t like boys… Then go ahead.” You challenge, knowing that this sentence will definitely catch him off guard. Soon he’ll be back where he belongs; by your feet. You knew from the start he’d never win this because he simply never does. What could possibly make him-

Suddenly, Newt grabs onto the sides of your arms. He keeps his eyes on yours for a moment; your heart races. Your hand comes up to his chest subconsciously, like you’re trying to stop him even though deep down, you want him to. With your hand gingerly placed on his chest, you feel his heart race also. His eyes dart down to your lips, and before you can turn to run… Newt kisses you. He kisses you, softly. His lips are pleasingly cold and gentle, you feel his hand press into the small of your back as he brings you closer; deepening the kiss.

You pull back and you notice that Newt’s eyes linger closed for a moment, before blinking. “What the bloody hell did you do that for?” You say immediately, feeling very embarrassed that you enjoyed it. Especially that you know he  _knew_  you enjoyed it too.

“I –you told me to prove it. To prove that I’m not gay.” Newt grins down at you, “There’s your proof.”

“That was unacceptable.” You start, although you know he can’t take you seriously with the shade of red your face has turned. “You can’t just…just kiss me out of nowhere! I wasn’t ready! Which means I sucked at it too.” You drop your eyes to the floor and then realise what you just said, “No, I mean… You can’t just kiss me like that!”

“Don’t worry, shank, you were pretty good.” Newt says coolly. “And I’m pretty sure you enjoyed that as much as I did.” A smirk forms across his mouth.

“Slim it.” You growl.

“Sore loser?” Newt questions, with a wide grin on his lips. Suddenly, his hands grip onto either sides of your arms. He leans down a little so his face is directly in front of yours; at the same height. “I think it’s my turn to tease you.”

“Excuse me?” You say, quite appalled

“Admit that I’m not gay  _and_  that I am totally the best kisser in the whole wide world.” Newt says, amusement in his eyes. He doesn’t loosen his grip, neither his stare.

There is no way in hell you’d admit to that. Instead of succumbing to the King’s demands you twist your body and try to escape his hold on you. His hands are latched on, however, his knuckles growing whiter by the second, and there’s no way you can escape it easily. So instead of trying to run away from him, you push into him. It takes him by surprise at first, giving you the advantage. You keep pushing until he stumbles and falls to the ground. His grip loosens from the impact of the earth and you roll off his body.

You jump up from the ground in an instant, “Tootles!” You call back to him as you sprint in the other direction.

You hear his voice shout out to you, “Cheater!” But you ignore him. You aren’t exactly cheating, just avoiding doing what he demands of you. You don’t let anyone deman you to do anything. Unless it’s Alby.

As soon as you no longer hear, and feel, him on your tail you stop by the Deadheads and take a breather. You bend your torso towards the ground as you suck in the air needed until your chest finally stops huffing and puffing. “Now I understand why I’m not a Runner…” You mumble to yourself and then give a little cackle at your own joke.

_BAM!_  Your body slams to the ground, face first. A heavy weight keeps you pinned to the grass and at first you worry about your life until you realize that it’s most likely that damn shank; Newt. “Get off me!”

“No way!” He says. His palms push into your shoulder blades and his legs are straddling your back. Maybe you can pinch at his leg-skin and make him squeal. Just as you’re about to reach your hands closer, however, he moves his hands from your shoulders and slaps away your fingers.

Then you take this opportunity to roll him off your body, so you roll to your right. But it doesn’t come with the outcome you hope, it’s as if he knows every move you’re about to make. Instead of straddling your back, he’s straddling your stomach. And this is dangerous because now your face is vulnerable, you’d much rather it being pushed into the dirt than to stare up at him.

“Admit that you were wrong about my sexuality, and that I’m the best kisser in the whole wide world.” He says calmly, as he moves his hands into yours and pins them either side of your head so you can’t use them to push him off. His face comes closer to yours so that it is only inches away; your heart races.

“No.” You dare to say.

He raises an eyebrow and smirks, “Does this mean you still think I like boys? Because I’m totally up for another round of proving to you that I don’t.”

You’re extremely surprised when he says this. Not only because you want him to but you never thought Newt was capable of being this… whoa. There isn’t a word in vocabulary to describe it. It’s just different to the friendly, always serious Newt you came to know. “I –uh.”

His lips hover only just above yours, “Is that a yes?”

Your mouth opens and you start to say no but instead you say yes. And it definitely surprises the both of you. His lips only barely brush against yours, sending shivers through your body. His grip on your arms don’t loosen; you kiss him back. But unfortunately, you’re both stopped before anything “heated” can occur.

“Do you mind?” Newt says angrily to Minho and Thomas as they stare down at you both, amused faces. He lets go of your arms and slides off your stomach in an embarrassed manner.

“This is a bit of a weird place to be making out, isn’t it Thomas?” Minho says as he turns to face Thomas. “I mean, I know  _I_ wouldn’t enjoy it as much when I’m surrounded by dead people…” Minho turns back to us and shrugs, “But everyone has their kinks.”

Your face blushes red and you jump up from the ground, Newt beside you. Minho and Thomas both laugh but Newt looks slightly annoyed, but mostly embarrassed. You think it’s actually kind of cute. “Slim it.” Newt growls and he takes a hold of your hand and leads you away from both of the other boys.

“Aw, we embarrassed him, didn’t we?” Their voices and laughter fades away as you two escape to a more private place.


	4. Stick Your Tongue Down My Throat All You Want But Don't You Dare Lick My Face!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You hide your secret relationship with Newt from the rest of the Gladers, until one night you accidentally publicly flirt with him...

Newt gently pecks your lips, “Off you go!” He says enthusiastically. But before you can leave the Glade for the day he quickly wraps you up in his arms again and places small, quick kisses all over your face and your neck. You try to push him off, since you  _really_  have to be going but his grip grows tighter; you start laughing uncontrollably.

“Y/N?” Minho shouts after you and you immediately push yourself away from Newt and pretend to laugh at something he said. “What’s so funny?” He looks between you two suspiciously.

“Uh –nothing.” Newt says quickly but you immediately cut in before he can stumble over more words and make Minho think suspiciously of the both of you even more than he does now.

“Well, not nothing.” You start and jog over to Minho, “Just an inside joke.”

Minho shrugs and heads over to his Maze entrance and you mouth a  _goodbye_  to Newt before disappearing into your own section for the day.

* * *

You get back late and you hate yourself for it. Everyone surrounds themselves around tonight’s bonfire, trying to have fun like usual. But you spot Newt waiting by your entrance looking worried to the core and your stomach drops. You hate making Newt worry and you can’t but help feel an extreme guilt weigh you down.

“You bloody slinthead.”

As soon as you hear his voice, you roughly pull Newt into your arms and feel his body shake and tremble. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I am so sorry Newt…”

His voice croaks, “Its’ okay… it’s alright, I’m glad you’re back in one piece…”

“I didn’t mean to make you worry.” You pull your head away from leaning into his chest and say, “I accidentally took a wrong turn and by the time I realised it, it was almost too late… I am so sorry.”

The doors behind you scrape to a close and you shudder from thinking that you could have still been inside if you didn’t realise that you headed to the wrong section.

Newt hugs you tighter and kisses the egdes of your mouth making your heart race. “Its’ okay… It’s okay.” He mumbles as he presses more kisses down your face towards your neck; occasionally nipping at the skin with his teeth. You want to kiss him back but twigs snap.

And then you hear footsteps and like always, Newt throws you away from him in an embarrassed, worried rush. Minho comes into view and as soon as he lays eyes on you he scoops you up into a hug. “I thought you weren’t coming back, you shank.”

You hug him back, “I’m sorry… I –I took a wrong turn and-

“It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re okay, but next time?” He pulls away from the hug, “Make sure your shank-self knows where you’re going, alright?”

You nod slowly and all three of you walk over to the bonfire and take a seat around it with the other Gladers. Frypan comes out with a plate of food he saved for you and you take it gratefully, muttering a thanks before your fingers fumble all over it, then demolishing it all.

“Hungry?” Minho teases.

“Shuck-yes.” You say with a slight burp, then you place the plate down beside you and lean back against Newt’s lap; you forgot he’s sitting behind you. You quickly become too comfortable to get up again; surely no one would think anything of this, right?

“So, where did you exactly take a wrong turn? Do you remember?” Minho asks before taking a swig of Gally’s Secret Recipe.

You feel Newt untangle your hair from a tight ponytail before gently raking his fingers through it. For some odd reason, it gives you a sense of peace and reassurance. He continues to play with your hair as you answer Minho’s question, “I think it was when it comes to that split in the path; the one with absolutely no ivy at all. So I must have thought I saw a tinge of green and thought of a different part. I went left instead of right.”

“Oh alright.” Minho says wearily. “Too bad it was only that.”

Newt’s fingers gingerly brush against the back of your neck and you only just supress a loving sigh. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that if it was something different, something out of the ordinary then at least we could note something down that is different in the Maze…”

“One day, Minho, one day we’ll get out of here.”

Newt ties, what you think is a braid, your hair off with a dodgy hair tie that you made since the Creators haven’t sent some down yet, even after the two weeks you had asked. Your fingers graze lazily over your hair and you feel all sorts of twists and knots; you laugh softly at his masterpiece.

You lean your head back into his lap and stare up at his slightly tired, but proud, face. “Thanks for your contribution.”

He eyes you off sassily, “It looks better than what you usually do with it.”

You sit up from his lap and turn around to face him, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, shank.”

You shove his shoulder and he dramatically falls back and groans, only trying to make you feel bad. But you don’t buy it, instead you jump on top of him and keep him pinned to the ground; you feel his legs stretch out from underneath you. Your face hovers over his and you poke out your tongue and drop your head closer, threatening to lick his face.

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

You giggle and lick the top of his nose; he groans with disgust. “You’re gross.”

You lick him again.

“Stop…” He squirms from underneath you. He pushes you off him and mutters something about you being the most disgusting shank he’s ever known.

“Hey, I’m pretty sure you’ve had this tongue in your mouth before so I don’t know what you’re complaining about…” You warn and then immediately your breath hitches as you realise what you just let slip.

Newt looks over at you, his eyes wide but also looking very amused.

“Wait a second…” Thomas starts and Minho looks at you both with his jaw dropped.

“I, uh –that’s not what I meant.” You say quickly, trying to dismiss the idea even though you know it’s way too late for that.

“Y/N, it’ too late.” Newt says with a grin.

“You two?” Minho looks between the two of you and then turns back to Thomas, “Did you know?”

Thomas shakes his head, laughing at Minho’s reaction. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“You’d be all over it; all the time.” Newt says, “How else would we get our privacy?”

“I mean, I always thought there was something going on, but nothing that you two knew. I was waiting for the day that you’d confess your love for her; you shank! And all this time you’ve been sticking your tongues down each other’s throats!” Minho chucks his hands in the air; frustrated. “I mean, I’m happy for you two but I was so keen to see it happen! Dammit!”

“Sorry to… disappoint?” You say, rather awkwardly.

“You better be.” Minho glares and an awkward silence fills the air, you suddenly regret saying what you did. But it just slipped from your mouth… You make a note to think before you speak next time.

Then, Thomas speaks up, “So… have you two done it yet?”


	5. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (HIGH SCHOOL AU) You and Newt walk home together after your last day of high school.

You stare into your locker, a mountain of horrid textbooks staring back at you. This is the last time you’ll ever look into this locker. Good riddance for that since it’s a piece of crap anyway. Seriously, you can’t even open the damned door without breaking it half off its hinges and it takes about half an hour to lock it up again, you even timed it the last time.

You shove all your textbooks into a plastic bag, you’ll probably give them to your younger sibling or maybe you’ll just throw them out. As you walk through the school halls you see your past hang out point with Brenda, Newt, Thomas, Teresa and sometimes Minho when he’s had enough of training. When you pass the library though, your stomach twists itself. The amount of times you had D&M’s in that stupid building hits you hard enough to make you feel sort of sad. You remember the first time, with Newt, you both chose a hidden corner and spoke to each other until the librarian told you both to go to the counsellor.

Passing the cafeteria brings back memories of that one huge food fight which involved practically everyone in the school. You can’t remember how it started, you were only a freshmen when it happened, but by the end of it you were covered from head to toe in spaghetti because Newt ditched his whole meal at you with that stupid goofy grin of his. You remember pouring someone’s soup onto the top of his head and watched it drizzle down the front side of his body. You smile, that’s how you two became friends.

Finally, you exit the building. After dumping your textbooks into your duffle bag, you tug on a jacket and turn back to face the building that you once called a prison. Now it’s all just memories. You hate that you feel this way about it, you swore you were never going to become one of those nostalgic people who always felt that high school years were the best ones of someone’s life… but now you’re not so sure.

“Y/N!”

You turn around and look at the blonde headed boy, you start to remember what he looked like with soup all over his clothes and face. How after you both splashed each other with food he introduced himself quite politely, saying how he’d love to be friends with someone who didn’t go tell a teacher what he did and instead retaliated by pouring a whole bowl of soup onto him. You remember grinning back and wondering if he’d be your friend until the very end of it. You guess that’s only half true…

“Hey Newt.”

He gives you a weird look, “You look… sad. But not a depressing sad just… Don’t tell me you’re starting to miss this hell-hole.”

You pick up your bag and wander over to him and nod, “Sadly… I think I may –no, just get me out of here before I admit it.”

He only chuckles and you both walk down the street you always did after that food fight. “Do you remember the time we tricked the P.E teacher into thinking we both had the flu? And then we skipped the double lesson only because we wanted to meet that author that was coming into town.”

You smile, remembering the exact feeling of accomplishment when you both snaked around the school buildings, only just missing the eyes of many teachers. “And then we got chased by a mutt who wanted our lunch.”

“And you slipped onto your ass and I had to throw my lunch to the dog so he wouldn’t chomp off your head, man that scared the living daylights out of me. I don’t think I’ve ever petted a dog since then.” Newt chuckles.

You jump to your defence, “Yeah but at least I shared my lunch with you.” You remember feeling very guilty for costing Newt his lunch so you chucked half of yours to him and turned away, munching on your sandwich so he wouldn’t see you blushing.

“Yeah, you blushed when you gave it to me.”

You turn to look at him with a serious eye, “You saw that?” You shake your head, “I thought I turned away just in time…”

He grins, “Of course I saw, it was redder than a tomato. I thought it was very cute though, to say the least.”

You punch him in the arm lightly, “Oh slim it.” You only blushed because you’d never shared food before with a boy… and you might have had a small crush on him. Although there’s always been some kind of feeling for him in the back of your mind, it’s a pity you haven’t brought it to life.

“Remember when I dated Aris?” You say, feeling the need to change the subject, or at least your thoughts. “That was in sophomore year, it was very cute and sweet but it didn’t last very long.”

“That was horrible.” Newt shudders and you whack him one again. He groans over-dramatically and fake stumbles a few steps backwards.

“Don’t be rude, Aris was lovely.” Although he wasn’t the best kisser in the world.

“I was always third-wheeling.” Newt complains and kicks a few rocks across the sidewalk. “You ditched our hang outs for Aris countless of times.” It’s almost like he’s growling at you.

“Hey, don’t get angry about it now. Besides, Aris always wanted my company, I couldn’t help that I was such a fabulous person to be around.” You flip your hair over your shoulder and laugh loudly, cracking a humongous toothy smile.

“Pffft. You’re hardly fabulous… More like annoying.”

You both cross the road and walk past the cafe you always had afterschool snacks at. You remember one time when you forgot your money and it was the day they sold the best chicken kebabs you’ll ever taste, for half price. Newt went up and ordered a plate full to share.

You smile at the memory.

“What about when I kissed Teresa?“ Newt says smugly, even though it was just a kiss and after that they never spoke to each other again, til this day even. You think back to just last week when he stumbled across her and blushed so brightly that Teresa got quite terrified and left as soon as she could. It was fun watching him struggle; sometimes.

“That was petty, it was only one kiss.”

Newt smirks over at you, “Yeah but it was a hell of a kiss.”

You roll your eyes, “I’m sure it was Newt, I’m sure it was.”

“Am I hinting a sense of jealousy from you, my dear Y/N?”

“Me? Jealous? Sorry, but I’d never want  _your_  tongue down my throat.” You can’t help but giggle at the frown on his face.

He shoves your side slightly, “You’re such a bully.”

You two walk side-by-side for a while longer in complete silence. Soon the silence grows unnerving and maybe it’s the fact that this is real, that the both of you will be moving onto a new chapter of your life. That maybe this last walk down this memory filled street is the sign off to a very long friendship. Maybe by the time the end of this street comes underneath your feet, you’ll drift apart and each of you will only become just another high school memory.

Not maybe. You  _know_  that’s the only ending you’ll get. You can’t help the fact that you both will be moving to different states, settling into different colleges, gaining different friends, and different lives. You’re not ready to let go of Newt, but you both know that it’s better to do it sooner rather than later.

Newt stops abruptly, his facial features softening to match the tone of his voice, “I can’t ignore it anymore.”

You sigh and drop your head, you don’t want to cry about it but you do anyway. “I’m going to miss you.” Your voice is slightly shaky, sobs breaking in between words. The path underneath you grows blurry as the unwanted but needed tears shed their misery.

“Maybe I’ll visit you.” Newt whispers, his voice slightly cracked. He takes you into his arms, you fold yourself in and refuse to let yourself out again. Newt drops his chin on top of your head. He sighs. You feel his jaws move against your head as he speaks, “Will you visit me?”

You close your eyes and feel the slow, rhythmic beat of his heart thumping against his chest. You press yourself in closer, “Of course I will.”

“Bring warm clothes.”

“I will.”

“This…” His words cuts off for a second as he regains his voice, “This isn’t goodbye, Y/N.”

You lift your head and reach a cold, pale finger out to his face and wipe away his tears. You both know that this is goodbye, you both know that even if you do see each other again, it won’t be for a very long time. You pull his head closer to yours and gently kiss his soft, half-cold lips. You’re surprised when he kisses back, you thought it’d be a long shot. Your fingers curl around his shirt, his hands cup the side of your face. You taste saltiness from the mixed tears from the both of you.

You both pull back, his eyes flutter open. “We should have done that a long time ago.”

You nod your head and sniff back more tears, your voice too shaky and weak to say anything in reply. You stay in his arms a little while longer even though you both know that you both need to leave. Finally you manage to pull yourself away from him and kiss him one last time as you don’t want your first kiss with him to be the last.

“See you on the other side…” He mutters as you pull back, his lips barely brushing against yours as he speaks.

“Good bye Newt.”


	6. The Blond Shuck-Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You have to keep your relationship with Newt a secret from everyone in the Glade, especially Alby. But you hate keeping it hidden... what happens when you confront Newt about it?

Your back presses into the smooth trunk of the tree behind you, his body pushed up against yours with his soft lips kissing and nibbling onto the skin of your neck. You stifle a giggle, so no other Gladers can hear your forbidden act, before placing a sweet, loving kiss in the middle of his slightly crinkled forehead. His head rises, his brown eyes surprised by your act of affection.

You place a hand on the side of his face, his mouth twists into grin. You love his smile, the crinkles beside his mouth, the way his eyes show you true happiness. He straightens his posture and you let go of his face, his hand taking it into his instead. “What’s up, love?” His voice is kind but also concerned.

You divert your eyes away from him and sigh, your voice quiet and uncertain, “We can’t keep meeting like this, Newt.”

Newt bites the inside of his cheek as his eyes skim over the tree behind you, “You know we can’t… Alby said-

You shake your head and immediately cut him off, “Screw what Alby said!” You hold onto his hand tighter, circling the palm of his hand with your thumb. “I respect him and his leadership Newt, you know that, but he can’t control my life just because I’m a girl. I make my own decisions.”

Newt brushes away the hair upon your forehead and breathes out a long sigh, “I can’t go against what Alby says.”

“But you already are!”

Newt’s eyes flash with hurt, he takes a step back and you feel vulnerable; naked without him close to you. He looks at you and rubs the tip of his nose nervously, his hair having fallen close to his eyes. “You’re right, I already am.” He brushes the hair away from his dark brown eyes, “So maybe I should stop altogether, huh? Is that what you want?”  

You shake your head, “No, of course not!”

“I’m trying the best that I can, Y/N! I’m trying to make you happy because you deserve the best of the best in everything and anything but there are limits to what I can do for you!” Newt throws his hands in the air in frustration and suddenly looks very helpless.

You stare at your hands for only a moment before looking back up at him again, “I want this Newt, I really want this to work between us. But I can’t keep sneaking around like this, intricately planning out our meetings, and not being able to show affection to each other whenever we want: like a normal couple!” You take a step closer to him and try to catch his eyes into yours again, “You deserve better than the best Newt, and that is what I’m trying to do.”

Newt pushes himself away from you, “Alby is my friend and I’m supposed to support him, and his decisions.” He walks around you until he’s left the small patch of trees, the only thing you two have as privacy, and limps towards the Kitchens in time for breakfast.

You slowly make your way over, kicking up grass and dirt along your way, constantly wondering whether things between you and Newt are over or not.

* * *

Your legs arch up, your right leg crosses over your left, you stare down at the pieces of paper propped up against your thighs. You chew the end of the pencil in your hand while skim reading over the past few pages you’ve written. Not a diary, as those dreadful things only make you more depressed, but a poetry book of sorts. Or descriptive writing, you can never really tell. It’s the only time you feel absolutely comfortable. You remember when Newt read through these same pages, first he laughed at you but as he read he liked it even more and more. In fact, by the end of it, he loved it. Days like those, reading and writing with Newt’s head lying on top of your stomach, gave you peace and sense of reassurance when everything else seemed horrible. Newt was always your rock, someone you fell back on when things got tough, what’s going to happen now that he could be gone forever?

“Y/N?” Alby knocks on the front side of your door before walking in slowly, no specific expression on his face. “Sorry if I’m interrupting something… I just need to talk with you about something.”

You immediately sit up and cross your legs, placing your papers beside you; face down. You smile up at him kindly and try to ignore the fact that your heart is beating rapidly and heavily in your chest. “No its… it’s alright, go ahead.”

Alby grabs the chair by the window, the one that Newt made Gally make for you, and pulls it closer to you and your bed before sitting down in it. “What are our rules here?”

“Sorry?” You crease your eyebrows in confusion, why would he be asking you this? It’s not like you’re still a Greenie or anything. You’ve been here almost six months already!  

“What are the rules we have in place here in the Glade, Y/N?” He presses, his tone of voice shows slight irritation but more so concern.

You list each of the three rules off on individual fingers, “Everyone does their part to help, no one can leave the Glade unless they’re a Runner, and never ever harm another Glader.” I say it quickly, without breath and any kind of effort. These three rules are desperately well-known around here as if any are broken would lead to a severe punishment; a Banishment.

“Never, ever, ever harm a Glader, Y/N.”

You raise an eyebrow and start wondering what the hell has been said about you these days, “Are you suggesting… that I hurt someone? Alby-

“No, not entirely. But I saw you had a heated argument with Newt earlier today and I just wanted to make sure everything is alright between you two, I can’t have another Thomas and Gally dispute.”

“Can’t a couple of Gladers argue once in a while?”

Alby’s lips spread into a small smile, “Of course they can, but as a leader of these shanks I just want to make sure everyone is okay, especially when I see things like this with my very own eyes.”

“Newt can handle himself, besides, it wasn’t anything harmful. Just a disagreement.”

“I’m not saying he can’t. I’m just disappointed, you guys are great together; a team. I’ve seen it when you work together in the fields and when you help others around you together. I don’t want something like that to fall apart.”

You nod slightly and shuffle uncomfortably under Alby’s gaze as it feels as though he’s trying to refer to something… but it’s probably just the fact that you’ve gone behind his back and done exactly what he said not to do. Maybe Alby is right though, you and Newt are a team. If being friends is all you can do for now then maybe that is the answer, if you guys do your best together than that might be what it has to be like from now on.

As your legs move to keep you comfortable, the piece of paper tumbles off the side of your bed and floats down to the ground, Alby immediately picks it up and holds it out to your hands, you hope he doesn’t but there’s a chance he read the first few lines.

“Y/N?” Newt walks in, his eyes look upon Alby immediately and the look in his eyes tells you that he’d rather be sinking into the walls around about now than being in the same room as both you and Alby.

Alby places the sheet of paper onto your bed again, nodding a goodbye to both you and Newt. “I’ll see you guys at dinner, don’t be too late.”

Newt watches as Alby leaves the room and strides down and out of the Homestead before closing the bedroom door and turning his attention onto you. His eyebrows creased into a frown, his voice filled with questioning, “What did Alby want?”

You breathe in and out slowly while shuffling the piles of papers around your bed, trying to gather them up in some kind of neat pile. “He –uh, he wanted to know if we were alright.”

He itches the skin around his jaw and doesn’t give a reply, instead he wanders over to the papers on your bed, his delicate fingers flicking through them. You watch as his concentrated brown eyes skim over the words written down, and as his chest slowly raises up and down. How could you ever hurt this beautiful boy? “This one is about me.” His voice is soft and on the edge of questioning.

You cross your arms over your chest and confirm his statement, “It is.”

“The Blond Shuck Face.”

“I personally think that title just makes the piece, don’t you agree? Like the cherry on top.”

Newt smiles crookedly, “You don’t put a cherry on top of a disaster.” He hands you your writing back and his hand reaches to the back of his neck nervously. “Look… about before…”

And for the first time since you entered the Glade, you know exactly what to do. What you should do. You hold up a hand, “Wait a second.” You sigh and hop off the edge of your bed and come face to face with the Blond Shuck Face, “You don’t need to apologise Newt. It was my fault this whole mess started.”

Newt immediately shakes his head, “No, it’s not your fault.”

“I should have realised your position, you have to support Alby no matter what because that’s what a guy in Second in Command does. I let my feelings get in the way of how things work around here, so I shouldn’t have tried to push you like that.”

“No, you’re completely wrong. My position doesn’t matter.” He grabs a hold of your hand, his voice slightly shaky and nervous. “If I was going to listen to Alby then I should have done it from the start instead of pulling you in only to shut you out. I want you, Y/N, I need you. I’m not letting you go.”

You immediately grab onto the front of Newt’s t-shirt and pull him in closer, kissing his gentle lips lovingly and passionately. He responds by wrapping you up in his arms and deepening the kiss, the connection. You rest your forehead against his chest and feel the fast pace of his beating heart against your skin.

“I think I buggin’ love your blond-shank-ass.”

“Oh I know you do.”

* * *

“I’m sorry that I broke your rule, Alby, but I love her. And I know that doesn’t excuse my actions, my decision to go behind your back, but I’m not going to hurt her.”

Alby’s eyes blink slowly, and the intensity and anticipation of waiting for his answer almost rips your heart right out of your chest. What is he going to say, you think to yourself, what if he can’t trust Newt anymore?

But instead of an answer of any kind, he laughs out loud. At first it starts off like a slight chuckle but soon he’s doubled over, huffing and puffing for oxygen after laughing it all out of his lungs. “Thomas! Minho! Get your shank butts over here!”

They both run over, mildly confused but as soon as Alby whispers something in their ears they join in with the laughter. You cross your arms over your chest, “What, is this so unbelievable to you guys that you find it funny? We’re not joking!”

Alby stands up and coughs, trying to regain all of his seriousness. Minho wipes the tears from his eyes while Thomas bites down on his cheek to keep from succumbing to another outburst of laughter. “I can’t believe you didn’t think we already knew about you two.”

“What?” Both you and Newt question at the same time, almost bewildered.

“Oh come on!” Minho exclaims, laughing even harder. He takes Thomas by the shoulders, setting him out directly in front of himself before dropping his hands to his sides again. He coughs slightly and then says, “I-I’m just going to the bathroom real quick.” Making an obvious imitation of Newt’s English voice.

Thomas flutters his eyelashes and pouts his pink lips, “And… well I have to go get something, I’ll be back in a second though!”

Alby smacks Newt’s shoulder playfully, and you see the colour red flush throughout his former pale cheeks, his eyebrows turned into a concentrated frown. “You both always came back together at like, what, twenty minutes later? Please, our memories of the world aren’t  _fully_  taken away. We can spot when two people are hooking up.”

You cover your mouth and try not to laugh whereas Newt continues to stare down at his feet, shifting uncomfortably from all the awkwardness hanging in the air. “So… so you knew this whole time huh…”

“I can’t believe he still doesn’t get it!” Minho hoots, “Yes Newt, we know that you and Y/N are getting it on.”

Newt glares over at Minho, “We’re not “getting it on” thank you very much…” He turns his head away from the boys but all he gets in reply is more laughter and more slaps on the back.

“So… you’re okay with it?” You ask light-heartedly, trying to keep the mood as upbeat as possible.

Alby smiles, “If I wasn’t okay with it I would have told you a  _long_  time ago. Don’t worry, I think you two make quite a team.”

Newt grins, his arm wrapped around your shoulders. “Thanks Alby.”

Before both you and Newt can leave them though, Thomas turns around to say one last thing, “Oh and guys, if you want to go make out, don’t leave a group of people at the same time going to the same place where everyone can clearly see you, okay? Last time I had to cover my eyes.” All three of the boys burst into laughter again as they turn and desperately try to make their way back over to the bonfire.

Both you and Newt look each other in the eye before turning back to Thomas, “Oh, slim it.” You say, rolling your eyes.

“Yeah,” Newt huffs, “What she said.”


	7. Giving You A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You enter the Glade fiery and rebellious, and definitely leave the wrong first impression on the Gladers. But Newt is willing to stand by you, to give you a chance.

Y/N. That’s the first word, the first concrete memory to appear in your webbed, sealed off mind while trapped in this old, rickety cage. And when your eyelids fling open revealing a wild look, you immediately try to stand up but you’re knocked down by the fast movements of the cage and the nausea that twists your restless stomach. You feel as though you’re about to vomit so you prop yourself up onto your hands and knees and await your sickly fate.

You swallow the disgusting taste left behind in your mouth and wipe your dry, chapped lips with the back of your hand. You crawl around the cage and find no way to escape. You scream and shout for help, your fists pound against the walls until you feel purple and blue bruises mark your skin. The only thing you know in your mind is that whatever this thing is won’t take you alive, you’re not going down without a fight. So instead of curling up into a ball like you considered earlier you lean your back against the wall, your legs outstretched, and feel the minutes pass over like hours. All the while you keep a hold of the courage in your mind because you know you’ll definitely need it when the time comes.

Suddenly the cage slows to a stop, sparks fly off the outer walls as it grinds against the wired caged walls. Once it stops moving, you shakily get to your feet and lean against the wall behind you; awaiting whatever comes to you from outside the box you are trapped inside.  _Let me out. Let me out. Let me out!_

The lid to the cage opens as soon as the concrete above slides away, a strong flash of light pierces your eyes and your hands fling upwards to protect them from harm. Once your eyesight readjusts, you look back up at the opening in the roof and see a snake of grubby, confused boys around the edges of the cage. You don’t waste any time at all so instead of waiting for an explanation from these strange people, you jump out of the cage on your own, scrambling onto the grassy ground outside. You stand up and brush yourself down, ignoring the violating stares you get from the crowd. You take in no more thought as you break out into a hurried run, pushing past the group of boys. Their stunned faces keep silent, only watching you with shocked interest as you run by. One boy, blond hair and a dirt smudged face, reaches out for you like a well-known reflex. You feel his gentle fingers touch yours but within less than a second you whip your arm away from his hand and push around him. As soon as you’re on the outer ring of the clumped, awfully smelling boys, you run even faster. You don’t dare look behind you as your once weakened legs suddenly regain strength, pushing you away from the group at a fast paced speed.

You ignore the buildings passing by like a blur on both of your sides, you ignore the desperate screams and shouts coming from behind, you just continue pushing yourself further and further towards the only means of escape: a huge gap in a wall up ahead. You don’t think about the risks or what the consequences could be, you just act on your own instinct and run. You have to escape this place, these people, and your own mind that can’t tell you absolutely anything besides your own name.

The looming, dark coloured walls grow bigger and bigger as you continue to run, you can already smell the freedom on the other side.  _Idiot boys. Didn’t expect a girl could beat them at their own game._  But when an Asian, dark-haired boy emerges from the exit your eyes widen and you try to move around his body but it’s too late. His strong arms grip tight on one of your arms and your immediately flung back into the ground; your back hits hard against the tightly packed dirt. You let out a groan and shake your head, trying to stop the dizziness from overtaking your sight. Soon the blond boy from before, the dark haired boy and a few others surround you once again.  _As if they think they’ve won._  You sit up and jump to your legs, forcing your way out of the tightly held circle they’ve made to imprison you. But when you try to push your way out you’re only knocked back down again.

“Let me out!” You scream and claw at the boys’ arms, throwing yourself against their own bodies; using any means possible to get out.

“Just –just calm down, Greenie!” The blond boy from before shouts, a heavy English accent lacing through his words. His eyes are calm, his whole manner is calm. That only frightens you more.

You pound your fists against the human wall, circling, searching for the weaker ones. But with the grunts and groans with every fist you pound, every arm you scratch, not one of them will break loose, not one of them will let you through. You sink to your knees and hold your face into your hands. Your shoulders shake as the sobs escape your throat, the unwanted tears leak desperately from your eyes. You peer through the gaps between your fingers and watch as the same blond boy walks hesitantly over to you, as he places a hand on your shoulder. But before he can crouch down to speak to you, you push into him and bowl him over; leaving him supine in the dust. But you again don’t get very far, or at least past the exit, when a brown haired boy pulls your arms behind your back, gripping tightly onto your wrists. He struggles to pull you away from the opening but manages to anyway, all the while you try to kick free of his grip but nothing seems to work.

Another boy, tough build and a menacing face comes closer to you, his eyes filled with darkness and despair. You suddenly shrink back into the boy keeping you hostage, and the boy behind you shrieks in desperation, “No, Gally, don’t do it!”

The last image you see is Gally’s angry face before his fist smacks you square in the face.

* * *

Your eyes blink open, slowly, and your first instinct is to run, get out, get away, but the restraints that hold you down from behind restrict your first decision to come into play. Your arms are twisted behind you, your wrists clasped into a heavy lockdown with chains and even a big ol’ padlock. You pull at your arms and keep pulling but they don’t come free like you hoped.

“Stop ya’ pullin’, they’re not coming loose anytime soon.” The blond boy from before steps up into your direct line of vision.

“Look at who’s finally awake.” The boy that slammed you into the ground cackles, his head turning towards a cluster of other boys. “What do we do with her?”

A dark-skinned boy ignores the boys’ comments and looks over to the blond boy who tried to help you before you got punched out.

The blond boy lazily shrugs, his eyes on you the entire time, and you find yourself feeling very overwhelmed but also extremely helpless. Your fate has been left in these boys’ hands, which makes you suddenly fear for your life.

Gally looks over at the dark-skinned boy, “I know it’s your call Alby but… She’s dangerous.” He looks to his feet for a moment but then his eyes catch onto yours with a deathly glare. “What do you think, Newt?” Gally looks over at the blond boy again, finally you’ve learnt his name.

You wrestle with the chains again and try to twist your wrists out. You spin around only slightly and kick at the post you’re chained to but as expected from everyone around you; you still don’t break free. But you know deep down that you cannot give up, so if pulling at the chains, even breaking your own hands is what it takes then you will do it. Whatever this place is, is no home to you.

Newt comes over to you and crouches right in front of your eyes, something about those brown eyes makes your breathing faster. You feel a memory surge through your mind but as soon as you get close to opening the door it is locked behind, you’re flung back down into darkness of the unknown. “Look, Greenie, keep pulling at the chains and you’re gonna hurt yourself.” His hand finds your wrists as he holds them in his own hands, keeping you from any further pulling. His rough fingers’ touch against your skin steadily slows your rapid breathing, but you still don’t trust him. You don’t trust any of them.

“Now how about you tell me your name?” The dark-haired boy looms over you, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes held firmly onto yours.

“Minho.” Both Alby and Newt warn, their heads turned into the direction of where Minho is standing. Minho rolls his eyes, his hands drop to his hips.

You suddenly find your voice as a spurt of anger rushes through you, “I’m not talking to the lot of you until you take these damn chains off of me!” Your eyes are a wild Y/E/C, and your chest moves up and down in panic.

From across the room, Gally walks over to you, his chest puffed and his voice raised, “How about you just slim it, alright shank? You’re the one tied up so you listen to us now!”

Newt rises from a crouch and tilts his head over at Gally, “Gally, for bloody hell’s sake, will you calm down?” He shakes his head momentarily, “She’s just got here, she doesn’t know what’s going on so cut her some slack.”

Your breathing turns heavy and you ignore the both of their chattering, your patience growing thinner by the second. “Just get me out of these damn chains.” Your voice is no longer a strangled screech but a firm, serious one. And with fire in your eyes you stare up at Newt, demanding your right to freedom.

Newt brushes his fingers lazily through his blond locks of hair as he looks over at the other boys in the room. His eyes stop on Gally’s longer than anyone else’s and then his hands drop to his sides. He walks back over to where he was standing before, beside Alby, “We’ve never kept a Greenie locked up like this before.”

“But we’ve also never had a girl come up in the Box before either.” Gally spits back, you can already tell he loathes you to the point of no return.

But Newt and Alby ignore Gally again and chat quietly together in the corner of the room. Minutes pass by like hours, and you’re almost certain that they’re going to keep you in here forever.

Newt suddenly brings his attention back to you, his voice softer and his eyes gentle, again he finds himself crouched down in front of you, “Will you promise to behave if I take those chains off of you?”

You look away in frustration but agree to his terms anyway, “But if any one of you lay a damn finger on me I will bite your heads off.”

Newt smiles, “Good that.”

Soon you feel the cold, tight chains slide off your wrists, and your immediate reaction is to rub them from their hurt. You know you probably made it worse by trying to twist them free but you were in a state of panic, and if they hadn’t tied you up like that then you wouldn’t have this pain, so it’s their fault.

“What was your name then, Greenie?” Newt asks as he cautiously helps you up into a standing position.

“Y/N.” Your voice is shy, an almost whisper. Now that you’re free, you feel as though anything you do or say could throw you right back into those chains again. Right now all you have to do is act calm and collected until you have another opportunity to make an escape.

“Alright, Y/N, I apologise on behalf of the shanks here in the Glade, but when a raging, lethal woman comes a runnin’ you’d expect us to only do what we can to stop harm from befalling onto us, right?” He takes you outside of the shabby room and you feel the sun on your cold skin, it warms your blood. It makes you feel alive again.

“Whatever.” You huff, and follow the group of boys over to another building, someplace they call “where the med-jacks work”. Everyone leaves you there after Newt tries to reassure you with a smile and a nod, but you are not a fool. Even if Newt is charming and almost persuasive, his attractive smiles are not even going to make you put an ounce of your trust in these people.

“Saw you put up quite a fight back there.” One of the boys say with a slight laugh, “If all girls are like that then I hope no more come up the Box.” He opens up a kit and fumbles through some of the items enclosed, “My name is Jeff by the way, and he’s Clint.” His head tilts the other way, gesturing over to another boy inside the building. He lifts up some kind of disinfected cloth and dabs it over the cuts you didn’t realise existed until now. Each dab stings for a second or two. Jeff rummages through his kit again but sighs, “Clint, did you use up all the Band-Aids again without putting more in?”

A voice, unsure, drifts out from further back in the room, “Maybe…”

Jeff sighs and the contents in his hands fall back into the kit, his head turns back your way, “I’ll only be a sec.”

As soon as Jeff’s head disappears behind the shelves upon shelves of supplies and materials, you sneak out of the building and walk steadily towards… the walls. You’re convinced that they are trying to lock you up, why else wouldn’t they let you roam freely outside of these walls? Wherever you are, whoever these boys are, won’t stop you from leaving this place. You’re not going to let them take you down without a fight.

“Greenie? Where you headed?” A voice calls out to you from behind and you turn around slowly and look into the eyes of the boy who punched you. “Your leg’s bleedin’, something the matter?” You know Gally doesn’t give a toss about your bleeding leg, he’s only after you so he can chain you up again to rot.

“How about you cut the crap and tell me what the hell is going on around here?” You spit, edging closer to the walls as you speak; bit by bit.

Gally raises an eyebrow and shakes his head before rolling his eyes, “One boy and one girl are standing in the Glade while the boy tries to have a civilised conversation with the girl-

“Don’t be an idiot.” You cut him off with a growl in your voice, in your throat, “Where are all the women huh? You keep them out there?” You nudge your head over to the opening in the wall, Gally only laughs at your suggestion.

“The only things out there are Grievers, but if every girl is like you then I’m starting to consider that those things out there come very close.”

You shake your head, and frustratingly scrape back the hair on your head. “I don’t know what all of these words mean, Greenie, the Glade, Grievers… Why can’t you just explain it all to me?”

Suddenly Jeff is by your side, only slightly breathless. Gally looks to him for an explanation and Jeff gladly jumps in while giving you a weirdly concerned look over, “I was just fixing her up and I left to go get some Band-Aids… I came back and she was gone.”

Gally looks back at you and answers you first, “All in good time Greenie.” He pauses and gestures to Jeff, “But right now you should probably just do what you’re told, the explanations will come sooner than you think.”

You feel the rage come in again, it rises from your stomach to your voice, and shouting angrily at Gally you say, “I am not doing  _anything_  anyone tells me until I understand where I am, who I am and why I am trapped in this damn place!”

He grabs onto your wrist and twists it towards him, his breath hot against your face, his eyes darkened and more than firm. “You’re gonna be waiting a long time then, shank.” He lets go of your wrist by pushing you away from him, causing you to stumble over your feet. “Don’t ever try to blackmail me ever again.”

“Oh yeah? You think you’re  _so_  big and tough, but really, you’re just scared as everyone else in here! I know there’s something off about this place and I’m going to find out what it is whether you like it or not!” You scream at him, but his back is already turned and his feet are already walking away.

Jeff tries to calm you down but you easily shake him off and try to find somewhere you can be alone to cool off. Why does Gally make you so pissed? Just staring into his face makes you want to scrunch it all up and toss it in a bin. As you walk people stare at you, boys stare at you. As if you don’t already feel afraid. Not knowing who you are, not knowing where you are… What kind of place is this? Did you do something so reckless to end up here?

“There you are, Greenie.” Newt says, his eyes show concern but he tries to smile nonetheless.

“Stop calling me Greenie, you… you shank.” You cross your arms over your chest, your jaw tightly clenched in irritation.

Newt laughs, “Ah I see, already trying the Glade tongue out.” He shakes his head, “It’s not derogatory… really. It’s just a term for the newbies.”

You glance over in the direction from where you emerged before you took off running, “For the people who just come out of that… cage?”

Newt grins, “Exactly. Oh, we call it the Box –just so you don’t get confused.”  _But we’ve also never had a girl come up in the Box before._  So you’re the first ever girl to arrive? But why? A few seconds of silence glides by, you stare out at your surroundings. People work in the fields or what looks like a garden, others walk from buildings to buildings, every person in this place busy for the day. But what are they doing? “So what are you all huffed up about? Someone tick you off?” Newt’s voice drags you back to the conversation as if he knew your mind was wandering.

You roll your eyes, “Gally.” Apparently that’s all Newt needs to hear to understand as his eyes fill with empathy and his smile shows understanding.

“He’s a complete slinthead, but you’re going to have to ignore him if you want to continue living out happy days here.”

“Why won’t anyone tell me what’s going on?” You ask, your voice soft again. It seems as though this is the only boy you can talk civilly to in this whole damn place, you wonder how long that will last for. Will you make friends? You throw the idea away straight away, these boys captured you, chained you up and then threw you back in like a piece of meat to hungry wolves. If you had some kind of explanation then maybe you could settle down just a bit.

Newt takes a few steps away from you, and only now do you notice his limp. You start to wonder how it happened, but maybe he’s had it all his life. Maybe he had it before he got here. You look back up to his face, he beckons you to follow. “It’s a long story and… I guess we just tell people bits by bits so they don’t freak out and go insane.”

You laugh slightly, “Well, I think I’ve already had my insane moments for today…”

“I don’t blame ya’, Y/N. I think that’s a perfectly fine reaction. But I’m still wondering if you’re a flight or fight kind of person, you did pretty well at both.” He laughs and so do you, and you feel somewhat at home; welcomed with open arms. But of course the Glade isn’t your home, at least, not for long. “We’ve all been where you-

Again, for what feels like the hundredth time today, Gally interrupts another moment in your life with the same dreaded look in his eyes, the same scowl on his face, and the same stomps of his angered feet in the dry, grassy ground. “Are you telling Greenie here about this place already, huh?”

Newt sighs and you watch as he takes a few seconds to prepare himself for more of Gally’s meaningless arguments, “She needs to know Gally, she’s the first girl in the Glade! And if that isn’t hard enough on her, she got physically abused, by you, chained up, and then left all alone with boys she wasn’t even introduced to.”

Gally spits to the side of your path and wipes the droplets off his cracked lips, “She needs to learn some manners first.”

“That’s real funny coming from you, Gally.” You challenge, already knowing he won’t back down. Maybe if he gets too out of control, Newt will lock him up and you won’t have to deal with him any longer. He’s the only thing stopping you from getting out of this place.

Gally angrily clenches his jaw as he tries stops himself from responding but he’s easily beaten as the words tumble from his mouth, “I’ve just about had enough of you, Greenie. You’re a troublemaker, I can see it in those mischievous eyes. You have a bad attitude. And if Newt doesn’t see it now, he will soon. And you’ll be locked up forever, or worse, Banished.”

You practically pounce at Gally, shoving him forwards with the same deadly fire in your eyes, “What is it you want form me, Gally? A kiss on the lips?” A cruel laugh escapes your lips, “I can tell you now that no one would ever want to touch you.” Your chest raises up and down rapidly as the blood rushes through you in hot anger, “Stop being acting like you know me, you don’t know a damn thing about me.”

Gally spits again, close to your feet as if to threaten you, and then he walks away with long strides and an upturned chin. What you said shook him enough to make him run away for the time being, but you know he will be back and his blows to you will only be harder.

“I… uh…” Newt itches the back of his head as his eyes drop to the floor, “I did say you should ignore him… didn’t I?”

“Look Newt,” You say, a smile spread wide across your lips, “I have been violated in almost all the ways possible today, and not to mention I haven’t eaten since I came out of that dreadful Box, one would say I am a wreck.”

“The woman wants some food!” Newt pulls you along to yet another building and soon you feel very satisfied after eating a tasty ham sandwich. The system around this place has had a lot of thought put into it, and it works very well. They all work together to keep it sustainable, but why?  _What_  is this place? Are they here voluntarily, and if so, why? You’re more than sure that you didn’t come here voluntarily, otherwise your mind wouldn’t have been stolen from you.

Newt tilts his head, “You alright there Y/N?”

You swallow your mouthful of food, “Why can’t I remember anything?”

“That, unfortunately, happens to everyone who comes up the Box.”

“But why?”

Newt laughs, “Believe me Greenie if we knew, we wouldn’t be here.”

“This is a load of bull,” You frustratingly tear of a piece of your sandwich with your teeth and grumpily chew it until you swallow. Is it even possible for you to become even more pissed off right now?

Newt finishes off his glass of water with another gulp and wipes the water away from his mouth, “You don’t have to like it here Greenie, no one does, but if you get along with everyone and help out around here; things won’t seem so bad.”

You shake your head, “I’m not settling for that –I’m getting out of here.” You finish your sandwich and ignore the analysing look Newt gives you before leaving the picnic table. Tonight is the night you’re getting out of here, once and for all.

* * *

The boys gather around on the grass for the night, talking, eating, and drinking –whatever. You stay as far away from them as possible, you don’t want anything to do with them. And if you even wanted to be around them you know for sure that Gally wouldn’t allow it. Every time he has the chance he will stare you down with his threatening eyes. Even though he looks quite young usually, all of that innocence diminishes as soon as you make eye contact.

So instead you find your own patch of grass by a few trees and lay yourself over the ground. Your skin prickles with goose-bumps and chills shake your body only slightly. The cold is good against your heated, sweaty slicked skin however. You like being by yourself, you realise, and finally you have been able to pick out one characteristic of yourself since you arrived. You feel oddly accomplished.

You turn your head away from the flickering lights that dance over the grass, the shouts from the boys, and their echoing laughter. Your face relaxes; your eyes close. The silence you create for yourself drowns the thoughts in your head and you soon fall asleep, curled up into yourself.

You hear the walls before you see them, their noise snapping your eyes wide open; fully awake. You take this opportunity, this loneliness, to escape. As the walls scrape back into their slots you stretch just a little to wake your muscles and your bones. You keep your eyes on the gap, on your only exit, and dash towards it. Wary of your empty surroundings. Thankfully no one stirs, and soon you are through the gap; through the exit. You slow to a jog as you realise the lack of signs and the abounding flow of walls, corners and directions. Where in the world are you supposed to go? You jog on through, a hand gliding over the rough concrete with every step. Your fingers brush over ivory, making you snatch your hand back against you. You spot a couple of red, glowing eyes staring back at you from within the green vines. You back away slowly, and as you do the small creature scurries away –leaving a flash of metal in your sight.

You feel a wave of shivers pass through your body, whatever that was, you don’t want to stick around to find out. So you keep moving, passing wall by wall. Twisting around every corner, only confusing yourself even more and more. Why on Earth would they put a…

“What the hell are you doing in here!?” A voice from behind you growls, and you already know who it belongs to. Minho.

You shakily turn around, “Where… am I?”

“You’re in the Maze you shuck-head.”

“What?” You stumble back a few steps, “Why on Earth would you put a maze out here? Where’s the exit?”

Minho shakes his head and laughs at you, you can feel the hot red embarrassment surge through your cheeks at his reaction. “You’re a real treat Greenie.” He grabs your wrist and pulls you through the maze, as if he knows which way is what. “We didn’t put the maze here, by the way, the Creators did.”

“Who are they?”

He groans, “Look, it’s not really my place to tell you, and besides, you heaven’t even been here a day yet! So why don’t you just go back to the Homestead and leave us be, okay?”

You angrily shake your hand from his, “Don’t treat me like an idiot child, why can you be here and not me? I have every right to be in here.”

Minho rolls his eyes and points to his index finger, “1. Why would you want to be in here Greenie? Have a nice play with the Grievers?” You only stare back at him, even more confused than before. There’s that word again, Grievers. “2. I am allowed in here because this is my job, mapping the Maze. I’m a Runner, that’s what we do. We go in every day and come back every night trying to work out a way out of here.”

“You don’t know the way out?”

Up ahead you see the exit, or more like the entrance, and soon you pass through it again. Across the Glade you see scattered boys staring at the two of you, some alarmed and some just plain confused. Newt among them; showing both.

“As I said, the Creators put the Maze here. We don’t know a thing about this place. Except that through there,” He points towards the Maze which is now well behind you, “Is the only way out of here. So as long as we stay here, we live together as peacefully as we can so we can get out of here quicker.”

“What the bloody hell were you doing out there?” Newt looks at you, and you expect to see anger but instead you see concern; worry. “Minho?”

Minho crosses his arms over his chest and sighs, “I was running my usual route for today and I stumbled across her walking around like a lost puppy. She thought the Maze was an exit.” He isn’t amused this time, but instead shows sympathy. Pity.

“Whatever, I made a mistake. Just get over it.” You hate it when people feel sorry for you.

“A mistake that costs your life, Greenie.” Gally’s voice threatens you again as he strides up alongside Newt. “Only Runners are allowed inside the Maze. You broke that rule.”

“I didn’t know that was a rule! I don’t know any of the damn rules because no one will tell me what’s going on!” You throw hands up in the air; frustrated. It’s not your fault that they didn’t even mention the Maze to you!

“Look, she’s right.” Minho says, which surprises you greatly. “She didn’t know a thing, so we have us to blame for that.”

“You can’t just let her slide like that, she broke a humungous rule of ours! If you keep letting her off the hook her attitude will only get worse.” Gally argues.

“Why don’t you just shut up Gally!” You shout, anger coursing through every fibre of your being. “You have had it out for me ever since I came up that damn Box, I have done nothing to you! I only wanted to know what was going on but the lot of you just ignored me and pretended like it didn’t matter! Well it does matter, I have every damn right to know what this place is.” You walk up to Gally and shove him back, “I’m sick of you.”

Gally shoves you back, “You don’t need to know klunk. You’re just a weak, scared little girl who will only cause trouble for us. You won’t be able to help any of us in the slightest. We don’t need you.”

Those are the last things you hear from him as you hear the impact of skin against skin; your fist, his face.

* * *

“As you lot can see, we’ve called a Gathering into place. Please take your seats so we can begin this nonsense.” Alby leans against the wall behind you and your chair situated in the middle of the room. Boys pile in, eleven at least, filling up almost every seat in the spectator section. You look to your feet nervously, although you try to keep your courageous demeanour.

“Now, as I hear it, we have a little situation on our hands from our new beloved guest. Y/N.” He rises from his slumped posture and walks around your chair, stopping directly in front of the crowd. “If you haven’t heard, but you most likely have, our Greenie here took a stroll through the Maze yesterday morning and then punched out everyone’s most favourite Keeper: Gally.” You can just feel the sarcasm dripping off Alby’s words. Alby walks to the front line of chairs and takes a seat beside Newt, leaning onto his knees. “We’ll start off with Gally.”

“I think she needs to be Banished.” Murmurs through the crowd sound and you sink into your chair further. Although you don’t quite know the full meaning of the term banished according to their ways of life, from what you know already you can tell it isn’t anything good.

“Any why is that?” Alby asks, although it seems plenty obvious to him and everyone else in the room.

“Because she went into the Maze, which breaks one of our rules here.” And then a look of almost embarrassment crosses his eyes, “And another one of our rules. Never hurt another Glader.”

You immediately stand up from your chair, “Fair enough Gally, I did punch you, but you know what? You punched me first! That’s right, back on my very first minute in this awful place! You punched me right out and then chained me to a post!” You take your seat again and recollect calmness in your voice, “And if I get Banished for that then so should you.”

Gally laughs, “ _That_  was self-defence from a screaming, lunatic girl with crazy eyes.” The crowd laughs momentarily and you feel your chest getting heavier. “Besides, you still broke another one of our rules.”

“I didn’t know-

“Enough,” Alby stands from his chair and cuts the conversation to silence. “Minho, please tell us your part.”

Minho coughs, “Well, I just think we should give her another chance. I mean, no one told her about the Maze for starters, and no one has told her any of our rules either. And I know we wait a day at least to explain everything but I never agreed to that. I knew that one day it would bring us trouble because of someone as curious and determined as her. So I suggest we explain everything to her now, forget about it, and change our ways around here.”

Alby’s face softens slightly, “And what do you mean by changing our ways?”

“We should answer the Greenie’s questions here on out as soon as they ask. That way we know if they want to be told, and if they don’t ask then we won’t tell until we think the time is right or until they think the time is right.”

“You can’t be soft on these kinds of people, Alby! Then all hell breaks loose.” A kid in the crowd reminds, giving a respectful nod towards Gally. “She’ll just do it again and again!”

Newt throws a heart-stopping glare over at the kid who spoke out of term, “She won’t be leaving the Glade again; I’ll make sure of that.”

“Alright ya smelly shanks, times come for your vote. We have Gally’s side of the argument: a Banishment in place. Or, we have Minho’s suggestion: let it slide and explain to her everything about this place so she’ll be careful to not break any of our rules again.”

The crowd talks to one another for a minute and it only makes you feel more isolated and unwelcomed. Who says you’re going to follow by their rules anyway? You hate this place, you hate them, you just want to get out of here.

“Alright! If you agree with Gally, please raise your hand.” Four boys raise their hands.

“And Minho?” Four boys raise their hands.

Everyone turns to Alby, “Looks like I will have to be the one to make the decision…” He sits back into his chair and speaks with Newt quietly, everyone straining and twisting their bodies just to hear what they’re saying to one another.

“Alright, my good man here would like to say something to you all.” Alby gestures to Newt, he stands up readily and prepared.

“Alright you bloody tossers, now I know some of you agreed with Minho, and I appreciate that. But some of you didn’t, and apparently think Gally has some sort of sense in his reasoning.” He glances at you for only a second before talking to the crowd again, “Now I know she gave us all quite a fright when she came at us from within the Box but I think it’s quite fair to say that it was sort of expected.” Boys groan around the room and Gally only shakes his head. “I mean, she wakes up, disoriented, doesn’t know who she is or where she is, inside a bloody box okay? Then when we open it we just stare at this poor shank with the same kind of shock she’d be feeling. No reassurance there.” Newt starts to pace around the room, “And then, yes, she gets violent on us, but like I said, totally expected. Especially when we chase after her like a bunch of idiots. Not to mention that she gets slammed to the ground!”

“Well you did try to talk to her Newt, and she still didn’t calm down.” Gally reminds.

“Yes but that was in the middle of it all, kind of too late for reasoning when she’s all freaked out like that.” You know Newt is sticking up for you but you hate how they all talk about you like you’re not in the room. It’s… strange. “And then we have the fact that Gally welcomed her ever so nicely… with a direct punch to the face.” Newt shakes his head, “Look, Gally, I’m not looking to punish you for your decisions, for anyone’s decisions, but right now I just think we should give Y/N a chance. I know she can work well with us, and even though right now it seems as though she’s going to rip your throat open,” He turns to you and smiles amusedly, ever so subtle, “It doesn’t mean she will, she’s just upset because no one has told her everything they know about this place; which I think is fair enough. She does have a right to know. All of us do since we’re a part of what’s going on here.”

You suddenly grow restless and somewhat angry; hostile. You don’t want to follow their rules, you just want to get out of here as fast as possible. You cross your arms over your chest, “I’m not following any of your petty rules. I just want to leave.”

Gally raises his eyebrows and turns to the crowd, as if proving his opinion to be correct, “So when’s that Banishment, Alby?”

Newt’s jaw hardens as he clenches in frustration, “Slim it Gally.” He turns to you and crouches beside your chair, and with desperation in his eyes he quietly whispers, for your ears only, “Y/N, please try to cooperate. I know you’re tough, heck, you’re tougher than most of these shanks but once they decide a Banishment there’s no going back. Once you’re Banished you’re dead. Nothing else to it.” His hand is on yours but only for a moment as you place it into your lap instead.

“I don’t even know what a Banishing is.” You roll your eyes and huff, tucking your arms tighter to your chest.

Gally raises an eyebrow, “Us Keepers get to poke you with sticks until you’re past the Maze entrance; stuck inside there forever.”

You jump up from your seat, anger in your eyes, “I can just come back in whenever I want, who’s going to stop me? You?” You laugh but no one joins in.

“You won’t be around for the morning, Greenie. You’ll be Stung by a Griever and then sent insane by its poison. You’ll be clawing at your own skin, wanting to rip your own heart out just to stop the pain and the memories. You’ll fight blindly against hallucinations, screaming for someone to help you but no one is going to risk their own lives for you. You’ll die alone.”

You swallow and look away from the crowd of Keepers, you try not to let Gally’s words get to you but the way he said, the way he described it, it only fills your heart with pure terror. “Whatever.” You slump back into your chair, your voice cracked and strained with horror. You try to act like you don’t care but you know everyone can see the fear in your eyes.

Newt swings himself around so he is no longer beside your chair but directly in front of you, still crouched. His hands lean against both arms of your chair. “Y/N, I need you to understand me right now.”

“Don’t talk to me like a child.”

He only ignores your comment however, and presses further, “I know how you feel right now but I need you to listen to me, if you don’t try to work with us… it’s no longer my decision. You’ll be thrown to the Grievers.”

“How could you possibly know how it feels?”

“I know very damn well how it feels, Y/N. I may not be the only girl in the Glade like you but this whole place has still takin’ a buggin’ toll on me too.” You know by the way his brown eyes reflect his pain that he tells you the truth, and that he really has suffered. “Like I said before, I want to give you a chance. I don’t want some Greenie, who could really become an amazing person, someone I could call a very close friend, to die before any of that happens.”

You’re hit with these words, and it really makes you think. You consider it; truly. You know you can’t remember your life before the Glade but something about Newt, the way he talks to you and the way he cares makes you feel… wanted. You’re not sure if you’ve ever been wanted before, and if he’s right, if they really would Banish you out into the Maze then staying here is your best shot at surviving. Besides, Newt isn’t so bad after all. Maybe these guys are better than you thought.

“Alright…” You say, unsure, but Newt smiles at you pleasantly and gratefully.

“Good that.” He turns to the crowd, standing up now with his chin slightly lifted high; a booming voice you never thought would have come from his mouth. “You hear that shanks? She’s agreed to cooperate. So how about we give her a chance?” Newt takes his seat, his legs crossed over one another with an accomplished grin manipulating his lips.

Alby stands up briefly and announces the Keepers’ choices, a Banishment as Gally suggested or that they give you a chance to work with them. In the end, by Newt’s words or his charm, you’ll never figure it out, six voted for you to stay and only two requested your Banishment. You suddenly feel quite hopeful, that maybe this place isn’t the worst thing to happen to you… yet.

You stand up from your chair, Newt walks over to you and stretches out his hand. You gingerly take it into his and shake it, his dirtied skin rough against your soft, gentle hands. “Welcome to the family, Greenie.”

Your voice is quiet and almost hesitant, “Thank… thank you, Newt.”

“No problem.” You know he tries to hide it, though he’s not very good at it, but you can tell that he is pleased. That he is happy with you agreeing to work with the Glade and everyone in it.

* * *

You stare up at the sky, your head lightly and gently laid over Newt’s stomach. You watch as his finger points out random stars or constellations, you’re sure his knowledge is very interesting but you’d rather just lay with him and listen to his voice ramble on for hours… unfortunately though, you will have to answer an occasional question of his.

“Hey… you’re okay, right?”

It’s been a number of days, maybe weeks, since you came to the Glade. And somehow you managed to become close with this boy you once didn’t trust –although you knew you would one day the first time you looked into his eyes. “I’ve been thinking… do you… suppose that the Gladers like me?”

Newt raises himself onto his elbows and stares down at your face, his eyebrows screwed up in some sort of confusion and disbelief, “Of course they like you, Y/N.”

You chuckle to yourself, “Do you suppose they ever forgave me for almost scratching their eyeballs out?”

“Do you see anyone trying to scratch  _your_  eyeballs out?” Newt says, a light amusement laced in his voice.

You huff, “Maybe.”

“Oh really?”

“Gally?”

He shakes his head, “Gally would scratch anybody’s eyeballs out. Besides, he doesn’t like many people so you’re not any different from anyone else.”

“He loathes me.”

“Take that as a compliment.”

You sit up, your hand against the dirt to prop you up in direct eye-line of Newt. “How am I supposed to take that as a compliment?”

Newt laughs, the corners of his eyes reflecting his smile; his happiness. “Because he dedicates so much time to make your life hell, if he didn’t care he wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh for shuck’s sake.”

His arms stretch outwards, inviting you in to an embrace. You gladly accept and wrap your own arms around him too after scooting in closer. His hand reaches around the back of your hand as he steadies your head for a small peck onto your forehead, “I don’t loathe you though, and even if every Glader despised you I would still be here no matter what.”

“Even if I messed up?”

“Especially if you messed up, love.”

Your fingers bunch up a small area of his shirt as you pull him in closer to kiss his sweet tasting lips. He reacts with the same passion and wanting for your own touch, as you for his. And in this moment, you never believed that from the moment you left the Box and entered this sick place, you never once thought that this is where you would be. Sharing breath, love, and want, with a boy. And for once since you came into this place you feel thankful that you did. That your fate was the Glade. That your future is Newt.


	8. Finding A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (COLLEGE AU) You spend your days to yourself in the college library, in a spot you claimed as yours. Each day it is the same, reading or tapping away on your phone by yourself. But one day, after a incredibly boring lecture, you find yourself speaking to a blond-headed cutie who has happened to fall right into your quiet place.

Finally! You think to yourself as you hurriedly walk out of the lecturer’s class, that lecture always goes way too long, you swear that he does it on purpose just to mess with you! It’s not like you don’t like psychology but… He could make it a bit more interesting. Somehow. You’re sure of it. You shake your head and stifle a laugh as you round a corner, he must be the most boring person in the world! Suddenly you find yourself wondering if he has a girlfriend or a wife… Poor her.

You walk into the library and notice familiar faces at their usual tables or bean bags either whispering quietly or studying fiercely. This is the only place you actually get some peace and quiet, because unfortunately, you of all people had to land in the same dorm room as the loudest and most out-going person on Earth. It’s not like you dislike the girl… But she could start thinking about warning you when she has a boy over, especially when there is alcohol involved. Again, you shake your head, college is full of crazy wonders. And crazy people.

You walk the last few steps towards your little spot where you spend your time reading or playing random games on your phone, a place cut into the wall making a little nook just for one, maybe two, people to enjoy but you stop abruptly as you spot a blond headed, thin twig of a guy smooshed up in your peaceful nook.

He looks up at you with big brown eyes, at first you think he’s just going to stare at you awkwardly until you say something or walk away but he then smiles and reaches out a hand towards you. You take it into yours, a surprising warmth against your cold skin, “Hey, I’m Newt. I… uh, I stole your spot didn’t I?”

You shake it timidly, “Y/N,” and then let go, your eyes dart from his feet to his eyes to your own feet, “Yeah… kind of, I suppose. But that’s okay, I’ll go sit somewhere else.”

Newt shakes his head immediately, “No, wait a second, I don’t want to be the guy who stole your reading space.” He slides over a little and adjusts the brightly coloured pillows decorating the floor and wall, “There’s enough room for the both of us.” Again with the smile.

You consider your options, either sit with people who probably won’t ever say a word to you again, or even right now for that matter, and endure a cold, hard, plastic chair because you certainly aren’t allowed to touch one of the bean bags –they’re only for the book club people. Or, you could sit right here in your spot, just with a little less room and a really cute boy as company. You smile, “Thanks for that.” You sit down, fitting right in beside him. You pull out a book you started two nights ago and slide your fingers over the pages to your bookmark.

“Is that a good read so far? I have always wanted to be daring and read a Stephen King novel.” He smiles again, a flash of interest reflecting in his eyes as they land on the title.

You turn the book over in your hands, “Yeah so far it is good, I’ve only read a few chapters but the story seems intriguing. Like most of his novels, I’ve read a few already and they haven’t disappointed me yet. You should definitely check him out.”

“I would but… Like I said, it’s pretty daring.”

You tilt your head slightly to face him, “Not a fan of horror?”

“More like… Would be absolutely fine with horror, just not when I’m by myself.”

You laugh a little as his cheeks go slightly red with embarrassment, “Fair enough, I mean, when I was little I was too scared to watch  _Spy Kids_  because of the gigantic thumb creatures…” You sort of frown for a moment, wondering if you should have told Newt that or not. It’s actually kind of embarrassing.

He laughs at you, “That is so adorable!”

“They were terrifying!”

He laughs again, “Well… I got scared in  _Finding Nemo_ …”

“The killer fish at the start?”

“No, actually, what did it for me was the crazy girl in braces. Since that movie, I have stayed away from them  _all_. Except my sister, but technically she’s not crazy… At least I hope she’s not.”

You both laugh together this time, and you can’t help but notice how attractive his laugh is, and the way his eyes shrink with that big, cheesy grin. “Do you miss your sister now? Being away in college and all?”

“Yeah… Yeah I do, I mean, you’ve probably noticed my accent, so it’s not like I can just go drive down for a weekend every two months… Plane tickets aren’t at all that cheap. I’d have to fly all the way back to England –so I have to wait until special holidays like Christmas and Easter, with my sister’ birthday as an exception.”

“Oh that must suck, I don’t do very well without my family.”

He tilts his head, his eyebrows furrowing in worry, “Is it going okay so far?”

“Actually I must be one of the lucky ones, I grew up around here. Although… I really did consider moving away. I like the idea of travelling somewhere new, but in the end I couldn’t make myself do it.” You think back to your days of senior year, searching the internet, making calls, talking to family members who have travelled for education –you remember you were so ecstatic just thinking about a new independent life.

“Well maybe one day you can travel the whole world, who knows, anything can happen.” Newt places his book down by his feet and readjusts his position, “Where would you go?”

“Oh… anywhere really. I’d probably have to start out with interstate travel, and I’ve always had an interest for Japan, or India… And going through Europe would be awesome.” You turn to him, “What about you?”

“Definitely like the idea of Japan, I’ve already been to some places in Europe. Maybe Australia too, or New Zealand.”

You smile as you think about all the places you could go, and all the different foods you could eat… “Everywhere.”

Newt nods in agreement, “Everywhere.”

You both continue talking to one another about life back home, about high school and all of the things you experienced, all of the crappy grades on your math tests or how gross the food they served was most days. You two seem to connect somehow, a boy you have never seen before, and suddenly you thank yourself for always sitting in this one spot no matter how lonely you felt sometimes.

“Okay,” You say after laughing about the time Newt was practically thrown out of one of his old girlfriend’s house for staying over that one night, “What if we read this book together?”

He looks at you with confusion.

“You said you couldn’t read a Stephen King novel by yourself, so we’ll read this one together.” You propose, standing up and wandering over to the bookshelf.

Newt glances over at you as you walk back to him, “But haven’t you read some of it already?”

You drop the same book into his lap, “I don’t mind starting again, besides, an opportunity lies before me to educate someone else of the Stephen King world, why would I turn it down?” You smile, and so does he. You sit right back into the nook with him and open to the first page.

“So we come here at the same time each day and read further on?” He asks, an eyebrow raised.

“If that works for you, yes.”

He picks up your phone and enters his number, and vice versa, “Just in case something comes up.” He picks up his copy of the book and opens it to the first page too, “And no leaving me behind, Y/N, if I get scared you have to be on the same page so you can comfort me, okay?”

You laugh while nodding your head, “Don’t worry, I won’t read ahead.”

He leans back in deeper into the pillows, “Good that.”


	9. Ghost Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You and the gang are off camping for the weekend, when Gally mentions the possibility of a haunted house.

You step out of the car and instantly take a long, deep breath of the country cool air. It’s refreshing. You check the time on your phone and notice how many hours you actually managed to sleep away in that crazy filled car.

“Ah, gotta love that fresh air. Am I right?” Minho says as he fills his lungs.

Gally shakes his head, “Yeah, and the damn bugs too.”

Thomas shakes his head as both Minho and Gally start arguing, like always. You push their aggravated voices to the back of your mind and help unload the car beside Newt. He thanks you once you’re finished and everyone collects their own baggage and starts up the trail, you wait behind until Newt has locked the car.

Newt brushes his curls out of his eyes, “Thanks for waiting.”

You look over at him and notice how much he fits in around the countryside, it’s like he belongs here. Suddenly you wish this weekend would last forever. “No problem, much more quiet at the back of the group.”

Newt chuckles, “Yeah, hopefully those two shanks stop arguing before we get there.” At that moment you both look up ahead of you and see Teresa struggling to keep them both at peace with each other: this makes you both laugh loudly.

“Enjoying the show, are you?” Teresa huffs back at you; you see Brenda try to keep in her giggles.

“Yeah! Keep it going!” Newt shouts back, a slight excitement reflects back in his brown eyes.

Teresa only rolls her eyes back and turns around to see Gally push Minho off to the side of the track, she raises her hands and screams at the both of them. “Poor Teresa,” I say pitifully. “She really is trying.”

Thomas turns back to you, “She shouldn’t waste her breath on those two, they just need to brawl it out and then they’ll be best buddies again.”

“Yeah, for ten minutes until it starts up again,” Brenda replies, which sends you all into a round of laughter.

20 minutes later or so you arrive at the spot you planned to pitch up the tents. Everyone gets to work in putting the site up and setting out the chairs and the few appliances running on gas that they could fit into the car. Once it feels as though it’s finally finished you take a look at the site: one tent for the three girls and two tents for the four boys. You turn to Brenda and whisper, “Guess Minho and Gally won’t be pairing up in a tent, am I right?”

She giggles at you, her smiling causing her eyes to crinkle with delight. On the other hand, Teresa just stares at you with a frown.

“Don’t encourage their bad behaviour, it’s getting on my nerves.”

“Aw, Teresa, don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll be alright with each other once they get some food into them.”

Teresa’s electric blue eyes light up, “That’s actually a pretty good idea.” She walks away and talks to Newt for a moment, he nods and she pulls out one of the food boxes and starts preparing some dinner. Looks like burgers.

You turn to Brenda, “I’m going to go help Teresa, you want to join?”

Brenda nods her head and you both set out for the table where Teresa has started to cook the patties and butter the bread-buns. She looks grateful when you both lend a hand, and the three of you share jokes about the boys all through cooking –sometimes gaining a suspicious glance from Newt, Minho, Thomas and Gally.

Later that night, after you all have finished eating to your heart’s, and stomach’s, content, Gally takes a torch and lights up his face from underneath his chin. “Once upon a time…”

“Oh shuck that, Gally, no one wants to hear one of your lame “scary” stories.” Minho speaks up, laying back deep into his chair with his head resting back.

“Just because you get so scared you piss your pants every time I share one…” Gally argues back with a bit of a frown knitted into his eyebrows. “Besides, this isn’t even my own story… I heard it before we drove up here.”

“Oh really?” Minho asks sarcastically.

“Really! It’s about the town these woods border… It’s a true story.”

“Gally,” You start, “You did not just happen to hear this did you? You went looking on the internet for it, again!”

Thomas groans, “You  _always_  do this…”

Gally looks almost fed up, “Who cares if I did and who cares if I didn’t, point is, we’re sleeping right next to a town where all these people were practically slaughtered. Just thought you ought to know.”

Newt picks up a marshmallow and skews it onto his stick, “Alright, Gally, go ahead. It’s probably bollocks but I’m up for it.” He hovers his marshmallow over the fire and watches it intently. You join in.

“Oh, alright,” Minho agrees, “But if you put me to sleep you’re never allowed to tell us another one, okay?”

Soon Brenda, Teresa, Thomas and yourself all agree to listening too. Truth is though, you didn’t really want to hear it but you didn’t want to seem like a scaredy-cat in front of everyone… and Newt.  _He’s probably right_ , you think to yourself,  _it probably is bollocks. But I can’t help but feel a_ little  _terrified at the thought of staying close to a slaughter-town…_

Gally proceeds into telling you all the story of a crazy, old man who always wore a cowboy hat that lived closest to the woods out of everyone in the town. That one day, some kids snuck into his house and lit a few fire crackers which scared him ‘shitless’, quote Gally. And that pushed the man over the edge, so he slaughtered almost everyone.

“Really, Gally? Everyone?” Minho interrupts, annoyance written all over his face. “Just over a few fire crackers?”

Gally rolls his eyes, “I said  _half_  of everyone. Besides, the man was crazy!”

Minho shakes his head, “ _Right, okay. Sure_.”

Thomas leans in closer to the fire, “If that really happened… we could go to his house, right? If you’re not bull-crapping us, Gally.”

Gally’s eyes widen, “No way am I going there!”

Minho looks around excitedly, “Oh man, we totally should!”

“I don’t know…” Brenda says quietly, “What if someone lives there? They probably would get harassed all the time.”

“Who in their right mind would buy a murderer’s house?” Minho argues back, “Newt? What do you think?”

Newt looks over to you, you shift uncomfortably as everyone follows his gaze, “Y/N?”

“I don’t know either… this is seriously how every horror movie starts, a group of people going somewhere they probably shouldn’t.”

Thomas shakes his head, “You’re not scared, are you?”

Teresa grabs a flashlight, “Minho’s right, no one would live there. Besides, what could happen? Plus, I really would rather do anything else than sit around listening to more of Gally’s ghost stories…”

“I swear if this is how I die I am going to haunt the you all for the rest of your lives!”

* * *

“I see the edge of the forest!” Gally calls out as he leads us through towards the murderer house that could possibly be haunted.

Newt walks alongside you, “All we’ll see inside is some abandoned, dusty old house. Maybe a few weird noises that Gally will label as the crazy man’s ghost. Then we’ll leave, safe and sound. And Gally and Minho might actually shut up for a while after this.”

You nod your head, “I hope you’re right.”

You all finally emerge from the thick woods and stand before the old, rotten house. You’re surprised it’s still standing, actually. You hear the wind pass through it, it creaks and groans and that’s enough to send goosebumps spiralling all over your arms and legs.

You all walk up to the front porch, the second step creaking maniacally as you all pass over it.

“I-I’m going to stay out here; you guys have fun.” Brenda says, hugging her arms to her chest. “Really, I can wait out here.” You see the ‘FOR SALE’ sign sway in the breeze behind her, rattling the chain it is dangling from.

“Are you sure?” You call out to her, but all she does is nod back. You follow Newt inside the house, and the first thing you notice is the awful smell. It doesn’t smell like death, just very, very old. You don’t particularly like it very much, and by the looks on everyone else’s faces, you suppose they don’t like it either.  

You all slowly climb up the creaking stairs, having to hop over the fifth step as it’s completely crushed into itself. Once you step up onto the second floor, you take in your surroundings. There is barely any furniture left, just an old broken table and a chair that’s missing a leg.

Gally sighs after he looks over the place, “Well, this isn’t so bad.”

Suddenly, a window in another room slams shut and echoes throughout the house. You all stare at each other, wide-eyed. Even Newt looks a little nervous and you thought he wasn’t scared of anything.

“It was probably just… the wind.” Newt says, trying to calm everyone down.

“That’s what they always say…” You respond in an almost-whisper. He only stares back at you with frightened brown eyes.

“Well, if you guys don’t mind, I’ll just go check out his bedroom while you try and refrain from crapping yourselves. Jeez, a slamming window got you guys? Weak.” Minho proudly says as he walks towards the other end of the hallway.

“He’s such a slinthead…” Newt shakes his head and watches Minho enter the old man’s bedroom.

Another slam resounds throughout the house, but it sounds farther away, maybe downstairs, but you still jump at the noise and blush when your fingers reach for Newt’s hand. Newt glances at your hand for a moment and then takes it into his, a reassuring smile flashes back at you. “I’m sure it was…”

“Just the wind.” You finish, a nervous smile forms on your face.

“HOLY SHITBALLS!” Minho crashes through the bedroom entry and runs like some sort of lunatic towards the rest of you, “RUN! FOR SHUCK’S SAKE RUN!” He races passed you and you stare off towards where he came from, you, Teresa and the boys looking for what could have spooked him so badly.

And then, from out of the bedroom, walks a man. His boots stomping the creaky, rotten floorboards. A hand holding the brim of his cowboy hat. When he looks up towards you, you all scream bloody murder and turn towards the staircase. With Newt’s hand in yours, you both run together down the steps, narrowly missing the collapsed one, and then run out through the front door.

Minho is already out there, out of breath and beside a frantic looking Brenda. She catches your eyes, “What the hell happened up there?”

You turn around and see Thomas, Gally and Teresa crash out of the front door, almost slipping down the porch steps. “I thought you said no one would be in there!” Gally practically screams at the rest of us.

“Someone was in there!?” Brenda questions, her eyes widening by the second.

“Let’s… just… get the hell… out of here…” Newt struggles to say in between breaths.

“Yeah,” You nod your head, “I agree.”

* * *

By the end of the night, you all ended up sleeping together somehow. You pulled two tents up against one another and buddied with someone else. Newt immediately reached for you, and you were thankful because no one else here could reassure you like him.

“You alright?” He whispers, his face barely touching yours.

“Better now, I guess. Who do you think that guy was?”

Newt hesitates for a moment, “No idea. Hopefully though, he doesn’t come looking for us.”

“What if he does? And then he slaughters us just like that man did to those kids!”

“He’s not going to, don’t worry. You go to sleep, I’m right here; noting is going to happen, I promise.” He gently kisses your forehead, and then you nestle in closer to his chest and listen to his breathing. Soon, that rhythmic sound sends you off to sleep.

* * *

You wake up the next day to a man waking you all up. At first, you are all terrified out of your mind but he explains to you that he was the one up in the old house. He had heard you all out here and decided to keep watch in there in case you all would investigate, as a lot of teenagers tend to do. One other time, a few kids almost set fire to the building and a towns-person almost died, so he was only there out of precaution if it were to happen again.

You all apologise to him and vow to never ever go inside that house again, he thanks you and wishes you a good rest of the weekend and goes off on his way towards the town.

“Man, thank the heavens he’s just a concerned neighbour!” Minho sighs, shaking his head.

“You were so scared, Minho, I thought you really  _were_  going to pee your pants!” Gally replies, sending them off into another spiral of banter.

“I wasn’t even scared!” Minho shouts, ending the conversation… Before everyone bursts out into laughter. Minho just looks around at all of you, a pout in his lips and a frown in his brow. “Whatever you guys, just whatever.”


	10. After The Power Goes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The power goes out. You’ve lost your keys. There’s nowhere else to go but into your neighbor's, Newt’s, apartment.

You weren’t sure how many hours it had been since you’d nodded off, but when you woke you were a little surprised that you had even managed to fall asleep at all.

The first thing you notice is his eyes. Newton’s, of course, or more realistically, Newt’s. No one calls him by his whole first name but… You’ve never talked much so you feel as though you are not allowed that kind of privilege.

  “Uh… Hey, Y/N?” He tilts his head slightly and clutches his satchel a little too tightly, “You alright?”

You rub the sleepiness from your eyes and shake your head, “I’m locked out of my apartment.” Your voice comes out croaked so you clear it a little, “I left my keys at college and… Well, then the power went out so I couldn’t use the elevator and my phone lost signal to call anyone.”

You only see a glimpse of it, so you’re not so sure whether it was real or just your imagination, but you think he’s actually finding some kind of amusement out of all of this. “What about the stairs?”

Ah, he thinks you’ve had some sort of dumb moment. “Locked.”

He scratches the back of his blond head, his small curls shuffling as his fingers displace them, “Well that’s bloody useless, who would lock it?”

You shrug.

Newt looks down at his watch, “It’s 11:30…” His voice comes out mumbled and small, as if he only meant to say that to himself. You can’t help but smile a little at that. “I suppose you haven’t eaten or anything…”

You shake your head.

“And the bloody owner won’t rock up here anytime soon to let you in…”

“I guess not.”

“Okay, look, how about you come inside and get yourself some food and maybe a shower if you need…” He twists the doorknob and pushes it open with little effort, “and then we can call the landlord in the morning to sort out your apartment." 

You lift yourself up from the floor in front of your door and thank him, grateful to at least have somewhere better than the carpet to sleep on tonight –and thankful the power is back on too.

"You go for the Gladers?” He asks as you take in the surroundings of his apartment. You’re not sure what you expected really, of course it’s the same layout as yours, but it just looks completely different. Everything. He has a style going on but you’re not sure what it is.

“The college hockey team right?” You ask vaguely, not having much knowledge of the community sport teams.

He nods, “Guess you’re not a die hard fan then.”

You raise an eyebrow, unsure if to him that is a good thing or not. You didn’t really picture him as a sport freak. “Not really, no. Are you?”

“Course I am! All my friends are on the team!” He looks somewhat proud.

“Oh, guess that’s a good reason to then.” You stretch and yawn mildly as Newt sifts through his fridge looking for your dinner. “You’re not on the team?”

He pauses a moment, “Used to be until I shucked my leg up, not much use in playing now when I can’t run as fast as I used to –or for as long.”

You open your mouth to say sorry or something, but it doesn’t feel right. He doesn’t seem like a guy that would appreciate it. “Well, there must be something else you’ve chosen to spend your time on?” You take a seat on his couch and admire how soft it feels under your fingers.

He glances back for a moment, “Yeah… I play a little. Guitar. Sing a bit. Nothing special though.”

Your cheeks heat up, you never knew he was musically talented.  _Gosh_ , you think to yourself,  _why am I so embarrassing? Get a hold of yourself, he’s just a neighbour. Just some guy at college._  And you’re in his house…

“You like Chinese food? I have some left over from last night.”

“Yeah!” You say, a little too enthusiastic. “That’s… Fine.

"Good that.”

You go take a shower while he warms up the food. It’s weird, definitely strange, to be in another guys shower. Especially someone you’ve never talked to before now. You step out of the shower and dry your hair as best as you can, and slip on Newt’s clothes he has lent to you to sleep in. Again, the same weird feeling. You like this, but at the same time you don’t. And maybe that’s because this kind of thing will only last for tonight.

* * *

“Whoa, this is really good!” You continue to shovel in the food, you didn’t realise how hungry you actually were until you had one bite. “What’s the takeaway place called?”

“Uh… Newt’s Gourmet Kitchen?”

You look up at him, “You’re kidding, right?”

“Of course I am,” he chuckles, “although not entirely. It’s not takeout, I made it last night.”

“You cook as well!?” You blink, apparently you let that out verbally. Blushing uncontrollably, you try hard to hide your face. But you can’t just cover your face with your hands so you stare awkwardly down at your food.   
“Why are you so surprised?”

You laugh a little, “I… I don’t know, I mean, you play music and cook. That’s pretty cool.”

He tilts his head again, must be something he does regularly. It’s kind of… Interesting in a way. A characteristic you’ve never seen before in someone else. “Really?”

“Well, yeah I guess so.”

“‘Well, yeah I guess so’?” He laughs and shakes his head, “You’re really quite interesting.”

“Uh huh, sure.” I say sarcastically, finishing up my meal and take the bowl over to the sink. “All I do is study and sleep. And eat.”

“I’m sure you do other things.” He says, turning in his seat.

You pick up a dish sponge and fill the sink up with enough warm water and dish-washing liquid, “Not really, there’s just… I don’t know.” You’d really rather not explain the reason, it’s not like you’re antisocial, you’d be thrilled to go out with a bunch of geeky losers that you could call friends but you only moved here two months ago and so settling in was a lot harder on you than you thought.

He only looks at you questionably.

You sigh and place the bowl into the drying rack, “I don’t have–

A static sort of sound resounds throughout the apartment for a few seconds and then the lights turn off, the clocks on the microwave and oven vanish, and Newt just groans irritably.

"Seriously? Again?” You hear him stand up from the couch.

“I can’t see.”

“Neither." 

"I don’t really enjoy being in the dark.”

“How’d you survive before?”

“I was too tired to care.”

“Okay, well you can follow my voice if you’d like.”

He speaks randomly, saying words like “fried chicken” or “the Gladers are the best” and then lastly, “You should come with me to see a Gladers’ game next week." 

You realise you’re right beside Newt now, "What?”

“I’m asking you out.“

"Why?”

He’s quiet for a moment, “Because you’re lonely.”

You push yourself away from him, stumble, knock your leg against his coffee table and then fall onto your knees. “Ouch." 

"Bloody hell, you alright?”

You turn over onto your butt, “I’m not lonely.”

He shuffles around for a moment, “Yes, you are. I know you only moved here a few months back. You’ve never brought anyone over to your apartment, and every time you leave that place you’ve got your books with you." 

"Who cares? I don’t need your pity or charity.”

“I’m not-

"Yes, you are.” You sigh and rub the bruise on your knee, “I don’t want you to want to be my friend because I’m lonely.”

“Well your in luck then. I wanted to be your friend the day you slipped over outside of my door and spilled your latte all over the floor, and then pleaded for me to not tell the landlord that that stain in his carpet was because of you.”

You smile gently, “You remember that?”

“Course I do, you were adorable.”

“You said you were going to tell!”

“No way! I didn’t say anything, I just smirked at you to tease you." 

You chuckle to yourself, "I was scared I was going to get thrown out that night or something…" 

"He called me that night you know, he asked me who did it." 

"Really?" 

"Yep.” Newt sits down with his knees to his chest beside you, an arm draped over his legs. “I told him it was me." 

"Bullshit.”

“Bull-true! I knew he wouldn’t be mad at me because I’ve lived here for ages, plus you just moved in and I didn’t want you to leave just yet.”

A minute or so of silence passes by, “Fine.”

“Fine what?”

“Fine, I’ll go with you to the next hockey game." 

He turns to you slightly, "Really?" 

Suddenly the power flickers back on, a low hum reflects the immediate surge of electricity and everything feels alive again. "Sure, can’t be as bad people say it is.”

“Who said it was bad!?”

You wink at him, “Just kidding!” You smile up at him and he smiles back, “I just had a really brilliant idea.”

“Oh really?”

“Maybe you could cook again that night.”

“And take you to the game? That’s too much effort for just one person.”

“I’ll help you cook! And I’ll clean afterwards if you–

"I kid, I kid.” Newt smiles, “Of course we can cook together. Next week?”

“Next week.”

“It’s a date." 


	11. Untrusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You’re new to the Maze, and feel as though no one can be trusted. You meet Newt, and refuse to give him a chance… but he doesn’t stop trying to be your friend.

It’s not fair, you think to yourself as you wander through the night, a blazing bonfire in the distance. How in the hell did you end up here? You shake your head and sit down into the dirt, there’s no way to even begin how to figure it out. You pick up a fallen twig and pick at it furiously, you find it hard to believe that this is something you deserved because… well, you just know you couldn’t have done anything  _that_  bad to get your butt thrown into this place. So where are you and why? You ditch the stick and rake through your brain for answers but there is nothing. Nothing at all. Just complete darkness –everything that may have once been there has vanished. Everything that made you was stolen, ripped from your mind never to be seen again.

Surely you don’t deserve this.

And what about all of these other people with her? All these other… boys? Why are they here and where are all the girls? Oh God…

“Not up to a bit of partying?” A voice calls out from your left, you look suspiciously over at the boy who you recall to be called Newt.

You lower your head and don’t make eye contact, it’s like second nature for you to act this way. You think to yourself in those few seconds, this is the kind of girl I am. “No… not really…”

He takes a seat on the ground beside you, “Why’s that?”

You really wish he would just disappear so you could be left to the comfort of your own self, “You’re really asking me that question?” You take a second to glance at him, and then you look back at the floor. Your heart racing slightly at the difference in your tone of voice.

He raises an eyebrow, “Well… I know you’re probably confused as shuck, like all of us.” He turns to you and you feel his eyes on you, “But I guess we just somehow have learnt to plod along in confusion together and get through whatever this is.”

You close your eyes for a moment; the air around you frosty-cold. “In all honesty Newt, I… I don’t want to talk to you like we’re buddies or something. Especially when I have no idea what’s going on.” You sigh before adding, “And I know you don’t know what this place is either… but there must be something more that you can tell me?” You look at him once more and this time you keep your stare, “I…”

He looks at you, like really looks at you. You wonder if he is remembering something or if you remind him of someone else… you wonder if those eyes looking right into you now have seen some really messed up shit. You wonder if those eyes will be yours as the days go by.

“This place… we don’t know what it’s here for, or why we are in it. We just know that every month a Greenie comes in up the Box, joins our Glade community, and works along with us to figure a way out. And it’s always been the same. Until you, being the first girl an all. I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

You look around the Glade again, only now realising how incredibly big it is, “I thought you… you did something to the girls.”

“And that’s normal to think, but I swear you’re the first girl here.”

Is this how he tricked all of the other girls? With his cute brown eyes and innocent smile? It comes out like a whisper, a faint, small voice that at first, you don’t really think it belongs to you. Inside, you feel strong and independent but for some reason you cannot voice it or act on it. Something inside you blocks your way and you don’t know what it is. “I don’t believe you.”

“Y/N…”

You stand up and back away from him before his hand can touch your shoulder, “I don’t believe you.” You say again, your heart beating fast and a trembling lip. “How could I believe you? I don’t even know you!”

Newt stands up as well, his voice flat, “Yeah, well  _I_  don’t even know myself.”

You try to calm yourself, “Just don’t… Just don’t talk to me. Just leave me alone.” You turn and walk away, and thankfully you do not hear his footsteps follow you.

You turn over in the bed they showed you to earlier today, in a building called the Homestead. They said this was the only room you could get the privacy you needed from the other boys, but how can you sleep? Constant questions forming in your mind; eager to escape your lips. If you fall asleep and let your guard down, they could hurt you. They’re just waiting on the right time; you can feel it.

* * *

You finish your breakfast on the outskirts of the eating area by yourself, an occasional glance comes your way from the Gladers who dare to look. But you choose to keep ignoring them, refusing to “commune” with them.

However, that is short lived as a boy you remember called Alby approaches you with a daunting seriousness in his eyes. “Y/N.” He says it cautiously, as if he knows what kind of attitude you are going to have already; you shake your head: must have been Newt.

“Yeah?”

He crouches down and leans onto his heels, “The Glade is very… reliant on everyone living inside it. I know you’re confused—

“Newt told you this?”

He sighs, closing his eyes for only a few seconds before opening them again, “Yes. Newt told me about how you feel, that’s his job. He… he takes care of the Greenies first few days or weeks, and even after that he checks up on people; that’s just the kind of person he is.”

“Okay,” you say it defiantly but inside you feel that Alby is right. That’s all that Newt was trying to do for you; help.

“So as I was saying, I know you’re not feeling like this place can be trusted. I understand that but, for you to trust this place you need to see how it works.” Suddenly he stands up and points to certain places, calling them the Gardens or the Kitchens, “These places are where we work together. The job you’ll be given will be the job you’ve done your best at, so we need you to trial through each job.”

“This place is so…” you feel amazed, or something like awe. This place is so big and so self-sufficient, if not for the fact that most supplies are brought up to the place, from where you came. “Strange. I don’t get why this place exists or why I am in it. And I don’t want to help people who won’t tell me those answers.”

“We don’t have the answers you’re looking for—

“Then come back when you do!”

You watch as he walks away when he realises that he can’t get through to you. You don’t want to talk to anyone. You don’t want to help anyone. Not until you understand what the hell is going on.

* * *

You spend the day avoiding everyone at all costs, and everyone else seems to avoid you also. You’re not sure why they’re avoiding you, but you’re grateful nonetheless. You walk through the Glade but you stop abruptly as a shovel falls at your feet.

“Hey, Y/N,” Newt says with a grin, “Mind helping me out in the Gardens?”

You frown and look at the other people working, they seem to have stop staring after Newt and you and continued on. You sigh, almost silently, and pick the shovel up, “Alright.” Newt tried to help you earlier, you see that now. He tried to help you feel calm about coming to the Glade but you refused it. The least you can do is repay him for his somewhat kindness. You follow Newt to the patch where he’s been working, and help dig up the soft dirt for the new vegetables to fit into.

“So, I saw you up at sunrise this morning,” he starts, a smallish grin on his face. “Early bird?”

You dig deeper into the Earth with frustration and concentration plastered on your face, “I… I’m not sure. Maybe, I just woke up around that time and thought it’d be nice to see the sun come up.” You grunt with effort as you throw some more dirt on yours and Newt’s pile, “What about you?”

“Well, I couldn’t sleep most of the night so I just thought it would make sense to wait around for a sunrise. It was nice.”

You smile, wiping the sweat from your forehead, “Yeah, it was.” You shake your head, leaning onto the shovel, “It’s weird, I remember what a sunrise looks like before the Glade, but I don’t have any specific memory of a sunrise.”

He nods, “Yeah, you might want to get used to that, as annoying as it is.”

“This memory wipe thing… you can tell it’s so complex. So complicated.”

He stops digging for a moment, “It makes you think though, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it makes you think that it if it’s that complicated then… how are we involved? We’re just a bunch of kids, you know?”

These words… they almost come as a shock to you. You realise that Newt has a point. Maybe… maybe what everyone said about kids like you and Newt just being thrown into the Glade for either some sick enjoyment or another underlying cause is true; maybe no one actually knows. For some reason though, that scares you more.

You both continue to help in the Gardens until you finish your patch, but Newt moves onto a new one so you follow. You realise what he’s trying to do however, he’s trying to get you to try out the Track-hoe jobs. But even though you know this, you continue to help. You have nothing else to do… and maybe you want to try and understand this place better. The people in it too. And soon, you are laughing and joking with Newt, and even some of the other Track-hoes.

Suddenly a gust of wind and dirt flies into your face, luckily you close your eyes just in time but you suspect some had gotten into your mouth. You pause, wipe your face and stare down Newt who now almost shrieks with laughter. Other Gladers surrounding look between you two, but mostly at you, waiting for a sudden outburst on your part probably.

But instead, you pick up a handful of dirt, walk up to him as he is bent over with laughter, and rub the muddy, soft dirt all through his golden locks of hair. In a flash he is standing straight up again, a humorous look of amused shock on his face at your actions.

“No way you’re going to get away with doing that!”

You raise an eyebrow, “Excuse me? You’re the one who started it!”

Newt quickly drops his hand to the ground to pick up a spare hose which is unfortunately turned on. You squeal and choose to run instead of freeze up in terror, but the pressure of the hose is higher than you thought; immediately you feel a splash of water on your back.

There’s not much space to run around as most places around you are either ditches or filled with new vegetables, so instead of dodging around every patch you duck as Newt comes closer, and then run into him with a burst of energy. You knock him to the ground and grab the hose that fell from his hands; you spray him over until he knocks it out of your own hand.

You both leap for the fallen hose; almost competitively. And you squeal when the cold water drowns your face and blurs your vision.

“Fine, fine! You win!”

Newt laughs, “You give up? So easily?”

“Yes, fine, whatever! Just stop spraying me!” You shout through a string of laughter.

He stops spraying you and throws the hose onto the ground, “Guess I’m number one Shank.”

You smirk evilly before snatching up the hose yet again and tackling Newt into the dirt, “Guess not!”

After a reckless afternoon of using the hose to soak one another, and every other Track-hoe, you rock up to dinner absolutely covered with mud and grass. And so does Newt.

You join a table with Newt, still dirty even after trying very hard to scrub off all the dirt (Alby’s orders). You notice a lot of smudges of dirt on Newt’s face and clothes too and smile to yourself, at least you know one boy in this place isn’t going to disappoint you.

He introduces you to everyone else at the table and you grin happily, pleased to give these boys a chance. You have one final look at Newt before you realise that you just made your first friend.

He smiles back, and that confirms it.


	12. Newt, The Rescuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Newt’s reaction to seeing you get hurt.

You wipe the sweat off your forehead before slipping on your thick, work gloves. It feels strangely hotter today, even though the weather conditions of the Glade don’t actually change. Maybe you’re just working harder than usual.

“Y/N can you grab the other end please?” Gally urges, gesturing to your end of the thick piece of wood; recently chopped down.

You sigh, straighten your gloves and make sure they’re tight, and then re-tie your loosely held hair up.

Gally frowns at you, “Seriously Y/N? Can you take any longer?”

You roll your eyes at the shank, annoyed with him profusely. You’re always annoyed at him, must just be his kind of character. Or maybe he provokes it on purpose, you’re not entirely sure. “I’m just making sure I can see, otherwise I’ll drop the blasted thing.”

Finally, you wrap your hands around your end and heave on three as Gally calls it. You side step with Gally, making sure not to go too fast or too slow. He gets a bit irritated if you don’t do as “well” as him, meaning, if you don’t go with his pace. You feel your arms shake slightly, which wobbles the log, and you frown. You’re sure you’ve been able to carry this much weight, even more, before.

“Do we need to stop?” His voice is almost threatening, but as much as Gally seems to hate everyone, you know this is him being somewhat sincere.

“No, I’m fine. Let’s grab the other one.”

You drop the log onto the pile and then walk over to the next one. You pick it up like last time, but as you grow nearer to the other pile, you feel your hands and arms shake again. You move them slightly to regain your hold, and change your angle in case that’s what’s weakening it. But soon after, you feel the shakiness again and when you try to combat it once more, the log slips out of your fingers all too quickly. You try to step backwards, but the heavy log slams onto your foot. You yelp with pain as a fiery twinge shoots through your foot and up your leg; your legs wobble and you fall backwards in defeat.

“Dammit, Y/N!” Gally shouts, dropping his end immediately. He runs passed you, his voice worried but loud, urgent; “Jeff! Clint! Get your asses over here!”

You try to move, maybe even get up, but the pain is quite blinding. How heavy even is that log? It must be a lot if your foot hurts this much. You try to move again but instead only a whimper comes out. “Shit,” you mutter, fighting the urge to cry. “Stupid log.”

“Y/N?” A soft voice calls out to you, unsure and confused.

You turn to the voice unknowingly, wiping the fallen tears off your face and from your eyes. You meet Newt’ eyes, his brown ones wide and horrified. “Newt?”

“Oh my—Y/N!” He comes rushing to you immediately, falling beside you, “What happened? Why are you by yourself?” He looks around you, he spots the fallen piece of wood, “You weren’t doing that by yourself, were you? You’re not supposed to! Gally knows that! All Builders have to be accompanied by another!”

“Newt, it’s okay, I’m fine, really–   
You stop short as another twist of pain surges through your leg. You bite your lip to stop from crying out, but a sob manages to escape. “I—

Newt sweeps you up in his arms immediately, and you feel quite dizzy. His arm supports your back, and his other your legs, so they don’t dangle in the air causing even more pain to spread throughout your leg. “We have to find the Med-jacks. I can’t believe you’re hurt! I’m going to  _kill_ Gally when I see him!”

“Newt, I wasn’t…” You start to say, remembering Gally who rushed off to find them for you. You hope to explain to Newt that you weren’t by yourself, nor lifting the log on your own. But suddenly the pain is too much, and your vision too weak. You take in one last breath before you collapse into darkness; hearing the last echoing of your name being called by Newt’s voice.

* * *

It’s dark when you wake up in the Med-jack building. You blink slowly, trying to focus your vision from double to single. Soon the blur goes away, and you feel steady enough to sit up in the bed they placed you in. Slowly but surely you find yourself upright, and you scan the room to find it empty except for Newt; his blond locks cascaded over the side of your bed, his hand resting on your own.

You feel a sense of extreme love for this boy rush through you, and you smile.

He moves slightly, and sits up himself whilst yawning and stretching his arms over his head. When his eyes blink open he stares straight into your own eyes, “Y/N!”

Your smile grows wider, “Hey shank, thanks for rescuing me.” You remember him scooping you up in his arms, how he managed to carry you is extraordinary. But then you frown, wondering why else you would be lying here. “Newt, what… what the hell happened? I remember dropping the log on my foot, and you finding me but…”

Suddenly he grows worried, concerned. “I picked you up, like the spaz I am…” He takes a moment to chuckle, “But you passed out in my arms.” His hand reaches to yours again, full of reassurance. “I thought you must have hurt your foot real bad, to pass out like that, but Jeff says you’ve been…”

You swallow, blinking away the tiredness.

“You have signs of not sleeping enough. That must have caused you to drop the log.”

You remember the shakiness and the overwhelming weakness that overcame you right before you dropped the log, “Right… I was a bit shaky.”

Newt’s hand tightens around yours, “Yeah, Gally mentioned it to us.” He licks his bottom lip, and pushes away his hair from his eyes with his other hand, “Y/N… Why are’t you sleeping enough?”

You look away from him, “I don’t know…”

“Oh really? I know when you’re lying,” he says matter-of-factly, both eyebrows raised slightly to match his abrupt voice.

You sigh, brushing away fallen strands of hair, “I guess… I’m just not sleeping well. I go to bed every night at the same time, sleep for about… two hours? Wake up, and find myself just lying in bed wide awake.”

“Hmm, well, I’m pretty sure you’re getting plenty of exercise every day, so not being tired enough isn’t the issue.”

You bite your lip momentarily, “It’s the dreams, I think.”

He sighs, his concerned brown eyes not leaving yours. “Definitely the dreams.”

“I don’t know how to stop them, Newt. I don’t even understand what they are… Nothing’s clear when I wake up, just fuzzy blurred images and a sense of horror or panic.”

Newt lifts himself off his chair and slides in under the covers right next to you, his arms wrapping around you, “We… we all have them.” He chews the bottom of his lip as he thinks about what to say next, “I think it’s the past trying to come through to us, but whatever took our memories away, it won’t let us see them.”

You lean your head against his chest, feeling the warmth of his embrace… feeling safe. “How does everyone sleep, then? Once I have one, or two… I just can’t close my eyes again.”

“We get used to them, I guess.” He holds you closer, “They’re not just going to vanish in one night, but overtime they kind of do. I mean, I still have them every now and then.”

“You do?”

“Of course, but they used to be every night, like you. Not being able to sleep and… having a lot of other issues, it didn’t help. But Alby just told me that those dreams, whatever they are, aren’t real. They’re not going to hurt you. Whatever is in them might have happened, might not have, but that life is in the past. And now is different, so you have to get passed them on your own… Or with some help.”

“I’d like some help.”

“Of course, I’m always here.”

Minutes go by and you feel reassured, how does Newt always help you, you’re not sure. He was there when you hurt your foot, when you were about to pass out… and even now. He waited for you that whole time, and has even promised to help you with your sleep. You giggle slightly at the thought of Newt running with you in his arms all the way to Jeff and Clint.

“What’s so funny?” He stares down at you, a puzzled look on his face.

“You.” You laugh again, “Sweeping me up in your arms. You’re so dramatic.”

“Dramatic! You were hurt, and by yourself!”

“Gally was already on his way over to the Med-jacks… Did you carry me all the way there?”

Newt blushes, “Maybe…”

A smile forms, “Were you running?”

His blush grows brighter by the second, “Oh slim it.” He turns away for a moment but then looks back down to you, “Yes, I was running.”

You smile even wider, “See? Dramatic.”

“Well! If I hadn’t, you would have passed out on the ground… Besides, I didn’t like seeing you all hurt and scared. Sorry for caring about you.”

“Aw, you care about me?”

He frowns, “Of course I care about you, Y/N… Wait,” he pauses for a moment, his frown deepening, “Were you just trying to get me to tell you how much I care about you again?”

You cheekily grin, “As always.”

Newt pouts, “Well… You suck. But I still care about you.”

You pull him in closer, and give him a little kiss on the cheek, “I care about you too.”

He smiles, out of embarrassment, and his cheeks light up immediately, “Good that.”

“Good that.”


	13. Fighting For You

You weren’t one to shy away from people, you could make friends at the drop of the hat and easily hold a conversation with most. Something both you and Newt had in common; befriending those around you without judgement or criticism. So when you heard the shouts and cries from within a circle of boys and girls at school, two in the middle pounding into each other with so much force and anger, you were utterly shocked to see it come from your friend, Newt.

That morning you walk through the halls with only a few of your friends, looking for the rest of your little group, when your friend Teresa decides that you should all check the track team on the oval. You follow Teresa, Brenda and Newt out to the oval and soon spot Minho and Thomas after their morning practice.

Teresa kisses Thomas on the cheek as a welcoming hello, and you find Newt rolling his eyes over at you and their sudden intimacy; you stifle a laugh and instead wave over Minho, who seems to appreciate you guys over the couple.

“Practice okay?” You try to make a little small talk to avoid the awkward scene between Teresa and Thomas.

Minho pushes back his hair from his face, the sweat on his forehead and neck gathering in small droplets, “It was good, other than Thomas’ whining about missing Teresa,” he laughs.

Newt frowns, “You’re kidding? They literally came to school together!”

Minho and Newt start laughing, and you can’t help but join in too. Brenda seems to smile mischievously, not wanting to be caught out teasing her other friends.

Minho slings his bag over one shoulder before resting a hand on your arm, “Seriously though, I need you to save me form them. Come to practice more often so I’m not left to third wheel with them in the car ride home.”

You flash your teeth with a wide smile, “I’ll give you a maybe on that, not sure if I could put up with being in the same car as those two, either.”

Minho shakes his head, “Okay, well, you can just come pick me up then?”

“Fine,” you sigh, “I’ll save you more often, promise.”

“I’ll see you later then.”

You watch as Minho escapes to the boys’ shower rooms, and then turn back to Newt and Brenda who seem to be thinking the same thing: both with raised, questioning eyebrows and focused eyes. You only laugh it off.

“Am I missing something?” Newt asks, coming by your side as you three walk down towards your next classes, “some sort of mysterious night with some mysterious guy… Minho?”

You shake your head, “No way,” you hide the blush on your cheeks, almost humiliated that Newt of all people would bring up this topic of conversation. And here you thought your likeness towards Newt was  _completely_  obvious. “Minho’s just a friend.”

“Then what was that, planning a friendly date?”

“Hey,” you nudge him in the side playfully, “Friends only. Besides, I can’t say no to someone victim to Thomas and Teresa’s… you know,  _thing_.”

“I’m surprised, really,” Newt gives you a bit of side eye, “You know. That you’re not dating anyone. Literally everyone has a crush on you.”

You roll your eyes, “Okay,  _sure_.”

“They do! I swear, I here ‘em talking about you all the time, it gets so annoying.”

“Oh yeah, what do they say?”

He puts on a lighter, dramatic voice, “ _Oh Y/N is so beautiful, I wish she would notice me! Oh, if only I could ask her to prom! Ohhhh, what a glorious angel she—_

You swat at Newt, who seems to dodge your attack, but still spilling his books in the process. “You’re such a shank, you know that?”

Newt smiles cheekily, “I do, yes.” He collects his books up with ease.

“I’ll see you after class, okay?” You wave him goodbye, “And no more impressions, you suck!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll see you later!”

* * *

You hear the chanting and the shouting before you see it. A kid from your history class came barrelling into your lesson, excitedly saying something about a full on fight going on down the hall. You followed the others down the hall out of curiosity, hearing the angry voices, recognising one of them. After you pulled people out of the way, you couldn’t believe your eyes.

You watch as the blond boy is thrown against one side of the circle, his hair fallen in front of his face, his lip bleeding and his cheek red from impact. Something inside you grows fiery; you can’t believe he’s involved in something like this!

He takes a second blow and you can’t help but cry out, his brown eyes find yours before he angrily pummels into the other guy—some dude you’ve never seen before. Or at least someone you haven’t bothered to remember. Your hands curl into fists as you stare at the incident in front of you, you want to run in and pull them both apart but that would be insane.

The other guy wipes the blood from his mouth and glances at you, a slick smirk spreading across his face, the smeared blood giving the illusion that his smile is a lot wider than it actually is.

Newt shouts at him, “Don’t you fucking look at her!” He runs head on into the guy, knocking the wind out of him as he falls to the glossy ground beneath him.

He looks up at Newt before spitting blood onto the floor, it splatters by your feet and you start to feel nauseous. Newt punches the kid in the face, you’re not too sure how many times, but frankly you don’t care. You can’t watch this anymore, and for some reason no one else wants to do anything about it.

You walk into the circle, “Newt!”

He doesn’t listen.

“Stop it, Newt, just stop!” You pull at his shoulder, his arm pausing mid-air. He turns back to you, and the cloud of anger fades from his eyes. “He’s had enough,” you breathe, the crowd slowly dispersing once the action disappears. The unknown kid stalks off, wiping the blood form his face, a sickening grin still plastered on his lips.

“You’re so  _dead_ , Newton,” the boy growls, before disappearing around the corner of the hallway.

Newt breathes slowly, hunched over, the blood dripping from his nose onto the floor. “He deserved it.”

You bite the inside of your cheek, not wanting to ask why he thought that guy deserved a pummelling. You understand it’s a guy thing, but for Newt to be so physically violent is so unlike him. You’ve seen him mad before, but he’s always the passive aggressive type, or at least, thats what you thought.

“You…” You sigh, grabbing a hold of his shoulder so he stands upright, “I’m not letting you just walk off all bruised and bloodied like that, you know.”

He wipes his nose with the back of his hand before a hard sniff, “I’m not going to the nurse’s office.”

You look over him again, “Fine, but you’re not going back to class like that. Come with me.”

He follows you outside to the parking lot, you unlock your old, battered car and order him to get in shotgun. He complies, and soon you’re both sitting in your car where it’s quiet; where you can help him. You reach over the middle of the car towards the glove box and open it, pulling out a compact first aid kit you keep for… mostly accidents.

You pull out the antiseptic wipes first and gently dab them over the sorest looking parts, where the skin has been pierced and blood spots. He winces or flinches only a couple of times, and finally you roll them up in their packets before ditching them into a plastic bag in the back of the car.

You start rummaging through the kit again, “So, can I ask who punched first?”

Newt scoffs, looking out of the window instead of at you, “I did.”

You pause and look up at him again, “Why?’

“Because I did.”

“Oh, don’t you bullshit me, Newton,” you growl, closing the box just for the moment, “I’ve been your friend way too long to put up with shit from you.”

He rests his face into his hand and sighs.

“Why did you punch him?”

“Because he’s an asshole.”

“Can you  _please_ be more specific?”

Newt shoots a minor glare at you, “Because he talked shit about you, okay! In the locker rooms. We were showering and dressing after gym and he said some stuff I didn’t like.”

You sit back in your chair and stare at your friend, you start to wonder why on Earth he’d be so mad… but it makes sense. Newt is loyal, he always has been. He takes personal offense to things that other people say about his friends.

You pull out a few Band-Aids, “What did he say about me?”

“Not repeating it,” he growls, looking away from you. He takes a moment to deeply breathe, to calm the anger and frustration, “Look, I know he’s just some guy who you probably don’t even really know but… It pissed me off.”

You take this chance to push further, “Pissed you off enough to beat the crap out of him?”

He looks back to you, “He objectified and degraded you in front of your friends. In front of  _me_. I can’t let that just happen without some sort of consequence!?”

“You were… very angry.” You open up one Band-Aid and press it gently over his open skin, “Don’t get me wrong Newt, I feel honoured that you so valiantly protected my honour but… You got yourself hurt in the process.”

“I can take a few hits.”

“Violence is never the answer.”

“I was looking out for you! I was… He’s not allowed to just walk around and say those things about you!”

You shake your head and pull back to open the other Band-Aid, “I don’t want you to get hurt or get into trouble over something as silly as words from people who don’t even mean anything to me!”

He quietens down at this, and as you reach over and stick the next Band-Aid on him, he practically whispers, “But  _you_ mean something to me, Y/N. That’s why. That’s the reason why.”

You pause, even though the Band-Aid has stuck, and you blink out of confusion and disbelief, at your closeness to him, his closeness to you. “I… I know, of course I know that, we’re friends.”

He looks closely at you, deciding his next sentence carefully. So calculating, he’s always been like that. “You know what I mean… Y/N.” He breathes quietly, but you still feel his breath on your skin, “You’re mean more than just a friend, to me.”

You stare into his eyes, processing what he just said. You want to reply, you want to say something back, to confirm his feelings; to share your own. But the words don’t come to mind, they don’t pass through your lips. Your hand touches the side of his face ever so gently, aware of his bruised skin, of his protectiveness over you – his willingness to get hurt for you.

You press your lips against his, tasting blood but not caring. He doesn’t wince out of pain. You hold his face in your hands as you pull yourself onto his lap, his hands fumble around your waist; up your back. You kiss him deeply; you try to pass on your feelings through this act of intimacy; something you couldn’t ever say exactlyright in words.

He responds to your kisses, he pulls you closer to him, as close as you both can physically get. Your hands find his hair, his lips find your neck, your breath melds into two; impatient hands, impatient touch – bruised and bloodied but loved and cherished.

You break a part as your mind reminds you where you are and what you’re doing, nothing shameful, just new to you. Lots to explore but so much time to stretch that over.

He breathes in and sighs, pushing back his blond, small curls, “That was… unexpected. Bloody fantastic, but unexpected.”

You swallow, “I… I didn’t know how to put it into words, I’m not like you, I’m not as articulate.”

“Thank God you didn’t put it into words.”

You shove his shoulder playfully, “Oh shush,” you pull yourself back into the driver’s seat and stare out the front.

“Guess this has taught me one thing, then.”

You turn to him, raised eyebrow, “And that is?”

“I should get into fights more often, if that’s how you’re going to kiss me afterwards.”

“Oh for goodness sake, Newt,” you slap at his arm playfully but he only laughs. You stop and look at him for a moment, “Don’t get into another fight, seriously, I don’t want to see you all banged up again because of me. That’s not fair.”

“Okay, but I can’t promise it. If someone says something inappropriate about you, my fists have a mind of their own.”

“Newt,” you warn.

“Alright, alright, I’ll work on my self-control.”

You go to open the car door when his hand on your arm stops you, “Yes?” You ask, wondering what ploy he has hidden.

“I said I’d work on my self-control with fighting… not with you.” He breathes, an excited, longing look in his deep brown eyes, “There’s no way I’m going back to class.”

You take in this new Newt that you get to experience. Something you’ve wanted for a long time now. But you can’t just ditch school together, right? Getting into fights and then ditching? You shouldn’t encourage that. “Newt, I fixed you up! You have to go back to class!”

“Not after that, I think I want to have another go. You caught me completely by surprise, I need to show you how what  _I_ can do, now.”

You roll your eyes, but the idea of spending more time with Newt is so tempting… You only have less than half a day left anyway… You push the keys into the ignition and twist so the engine is brought to life, a low rumble and your reversing out of your park – soon driving towards the exit.

Newt sits back into the car seat, “Time to show you some  _real_ fun.”

* * *

Newt directs you towards what seems like an empty lot at first, but as you get out of the car you realise it’s not at all empty. Forts, bridges, hiding spaces and colours are displayed everywhere. You stare in confusion at what you see in front of you, remembering Newt telling you something about “showing you some real fun”…

“You like?” Newt steps towards the area, finally putting away his phone after spending most of the car ride on it.

“Maybe… If I understood what it was?” You turn to Newt, who’s amused by your confusion, “Where are we?”

Newt smiles, “So my Uncle owns this paintball place.”

You widen your eyes, “Newt, no way am I letting you shoot paint at me!”

He casually takes your hand into his and leads you towards the place, labelled  _Burt’s Paintballin’_ , “I knew you would say that, but it’s all okay because they don’t just have guns, they have pouches and balloons too.”

“You have an Uncle named Burt?”

Newt frowns out of confusion, “What?” He eyes the sign and snickers, “His name isn’t Burt, he just wanted to call the shop that.”

“Of course…” You mumble, as Newt leads you into the arena, while you follow closely behind.

He shows you the pouches and balloons already filled with paint, apparently his Uncle set this up while he gave you directions to the place, and now you realise why he spent so much time texting. “So basically, we are on separate teams, 1 VS 1.”

“I’m going to get pummeled by you…”

Newt shrugs as he comes up closer to you, his blond hair reflecting the sunlight of midday, “Pretty sure…” Suddenly his hand comes from out behind his back and he squeezes the balloon until it pops purple paint on top of your head, “Pretty sure you’re right!”

You gasp over-dramatically and watch as the laughing boy escapes away to the other side of the arena, making sure to grab up as many balloons or pouches as possible. You wipe the now dripping paint away from your brow and grab your own collection of paint filled weapons before taking the high ground on a makeshift tower. You scan the yard in watch for the boy, eager to get your revenge as soon as possible. You see his blond head poking out of the side of a fort as he too looks over the area for your position. You take this chance and throw a balloon his way, it explodes against the edge of the fort only barely missing his head. Newt laughs in response, “Hiding up in the tower I see!”

You smirk, “Barely hiding!”

“Oh?”

You grab a balloon ready to throw, “Yeah! Come and get me!”

His head disappears from the side of the fort, and you realise your mistake. He manages to weave his way towards the tower by hiding behind every object and hidey-space that he can, so you can’t hit him. You try not to panic as he gets closer, knowing that as soon as he has a visible shot of you he will most likely drown you in paint. You duck inside the tower, pushing your back against the wall, and listen for his footsteps. 

Suddenly a balloon slaps the wall just above your head, blue paint sprays over you slightly, and you take this opportunity to move out of his firing line. You slide down the slide out of the tower, now knowing where he hides, you leap from the slide and tackles him to the ground. Smooshing your paint balloons into his hair, they drizzle down the size of his head and coat his neck.  

“Where the bloody hell did you come from!?”

You continue to drown him in paint, and he responds by doing the same. In a matter of seconds your both completely covered in blues, pinks, reds and purples, a rainbow of colour and mess between you. Newt pulls you over to the side so instead you’re lying right next to him rather than on him. You realise that you’re both out of paint, and the laughs between you quieten down as his fingers gently pull through your hair. He chuckles, “So. Much. Paint.” His hand rests against the side of your face, his fingers pushing against the back of your neck to bring you closer as he kisses you, the taste of paint barely even noticeable compared to the taste of him. For the second time that day you feel the emotions between you both grow in intensity, the impatient touch, impatient kisses. 

You move into the kiss, half resting on him, when you notice a pouch of paint left off to the side. A stray pouch that must have fallen from either of your hands. You straddle him now after sweeping the pouch off the ground stealthily, your kisses obviously being enough to distract him. You deepen the kiss for mere seconds before popping the pouch over his head just as you move away. He coughs and splutters from the shock of the cool liquid flooding his face, “You slinthead!”

“Gotcha’.”

He wipes some of the green paint from his face, what he collects drizzles down the side of his arm. “You’re so dead.”

“I think you’re out of ammo.”

He smirks, “Not completely,” he grabs you before you can escape and squishes his face against yours, wiping the paint as best he can from his face to yours. You squeal in surprise, and laugh as he continues to get as much paint as he can from his body to yours. Your fingers find his hair, messing the blond, but now mostly green, locks out of place. He takes your hands away from his hair as he starts to kiss you again, and they end up locked together as the kiss continues.   
You mumble in between breaths, “Guess you did show me some real fun…”

He smiles into the next kiss, a hand pressed against your neck, “Of course I did, shank.”

* * *

The next day you keep your promise to Minho and drive into the school to pick him up from practice; honest intentions to save him from an awkward drive with the infamous couple: Thomas and Teresa. 

You step out of the car and see most of the gang waiting by the front entrance. 

Thomas speaks up first, “Where the hell have you shanks been?”

Minho’s eyes drop from you and Newt to your hands locked together and groans out loud almost immediately, “No way! Not another couple!”

Brenda laughs at Minho’s surprise, and Teresa and Thomas smile excitedly as Teresa exclaims, “Double dates!!”

You blush bright red, and so does Newt of course, and you find yourself struggling to make eye contact, “Jeez, calm down.”

Minho pouts, “The whole point of catching a ride with you was so I didn’t have to put up with couples being all… coupley.”

You shrug and pull Newt closer to you, you poke your tongue out at Minho before saying, “Too bad,” and give Newt a quick peck on the cheek.

Minho groans, “Maybe I should just walk home.” 


	14. These Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Newt is there to reassure you after a Griever attacks you in the Maze.

Minho struggles to keep his breathing paced, and to keep you from passing out entirely. But he continues to run with your arm slumped over his shoulders nonetheless, his own arm wrapped tightly around your waist; keeping your legs pushing and your mind awake – sometimes.

You feel the darkness creep over your vision, it blurs, and your muscles relax all too quickly. Minho manages to snap you out of it, but the searing pain on your face and the blurring darkness seem to only coax you back into a half-limp state.

“You better stay awake, shank, or we’re both Griever meat.” You hear his out-of-breath voice heave these words out in between huffs. You close your eyes but keep pushing your legs, until finally it seems as though you’re both slowing down, and when you open your eyes you see the welcoming greenness and busy bodying Glade. Everyone seems to be going on about their day like usual, and yet here are Minho and you struggling to stay alive.

You see a figure rushing towards you, shouting for someone to run and get the Med-jacks; his blond head bobbing in the sunlight as he runs to you. He immediately takes you in his arms, but you both fall to the ground as you lose all energy again.

“Minho, what the bloody hell happened!?” He holds you close to him, and you see his brown worried eyes stare down into yours, the extremity of worry laced through his words.

Minho goes off in hurried sentences, still out of breath, about the Griever that came out of nowhere. Newt half-listens to him as he keeps his eyes on yours. You blink slowly, literally feeling your conscious starting to slip right out of you, and this only worries him further.

“Y/N, don’t close your eyes.”

“But… I’m so tired, Newt.” The words are slow, and you’re not sure if you even say them, you’re so close to just falling away… it feels like your mouth moves but incorrect sounds spill out.

“Just keep looking at me, we’re going to help you, okay?” His concerned eyes dart to Minho’s, and for the last couple of seconds you see the worry in their eyes, and then you pass out.

* * *

It takes a couple of seconds to realise where you are when you wake up. One, because your dazed and dizzy from being out so long, and two, something obstructs the vision in one of your eyes. You pull yourself up into a sitting position, slowly, and look around your room in the Homestead. You try to blink away the blackness in your right eye, but its clouded and doesn’t seem to fade.

You feel as though you might begin to panic but suddenly there’s a hand resting on your right hand, and you jump.

“Hey,” the voice whispers tiredly, a yawn stretching out their sentence, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

You recognize the voice and turn your head to see Newt. You raise a hand to the right side of your face, and instead of skin, you feel soft bandage wrappings; a slight twinge of pain. “Newt?”

“I’m right here,” he gives your hand a squeeze of reassurance as he takes it away from your face.

“What happened? Why…” Memories of the Maze and the Grievers begin to surface, and your breathing becomes shallower.

Newt must take notice of this because his hand only holds yours tighter, “Y/N, it’s okay, you’re alright. You had a bit of… Minho brought you back out of the Maze, you’d been attacked by a Griever.”

“My face…”

“They said it’ll hurt for a while—"

Suddenly there’s a quick rap on the door and it’s pushed open, revealing Jeff. He walks in slowly, nodding at Newt who scooches his seat back away from your bed, removing his reassuring grip from your hand. Jeff takes his own seat beside you, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” you chuckle, “which is weird considering I’ve been sleeping this whole time.”

“Normal reaction. Don’t worry.”

“And I’m… kind of confused.”

Jeff nods his head slowly, “Also normal.” He scoots closer to you, “How is your face feeling?”

“It stings and aches a little, mainly on my cheek.”

“There isn’t too much we can do about the pain but…” Jeff reaches his hands towards the wrapping around your head and face, “I’d like to see how this is healing.”

“How what is?”

He looks slightly surprised, and a glance at Newt behind him only worries you further. “When the Griever attacked you,” Jeff says calmly, as he begins to carefully unwrap your face, “It left its mark.”

You grimace out of pain mostly, but the words leave you with a sudden burst of anxiety, “Like… like a scar?”

“Yeah, like a scar, except because Griever’s are… animal-like, it looks more like claw marks.”

Your heart drops, and you can already feel the tears beginning to well in your eyes, a sudden wash of disappointment overwhelming you, “So, scars. Plural.”

“It will heal, and you won’t be in pain or feel any discomfort but—"

“But the scars will stay there, forever?”

“I can’t say for sure… But I would say so.”

You clench your jaw to help stop the tears from falling, and Jeff finally finishes unwrapping your face. You blink a few times so your right eye gets used to the light in the room, it’s a little fuzzy at first but soon everything becomes clear. You move your face a little, and feel the tightness of the wound and the pain that comes with it.

Jeff inspects the wound, “It seems to be on its way, which is good. No signs of infection.” He bundles up the wrappings to throw away later as he stands up from his chair, his words directed at you, “I think you’re very lucky, Y/N, to have escaped a Griever and only have a few scars to show it.”

He converses quietly with Newt outside your room before you finally hear Jeff’s footsteps fade away, and Newt’s come closer to the bedside. You can see him properly now, which makes you smile, but the smiling causes you pain.

He breathes a long sigh of relief, holding your hand in his again, “I’m so glad that you’re okay.”

You only nod, still unsure how to feel after this new information. Scars, on your face… Jeff had a point, it was lucky of you to not only escape a Griever but also to not be injured badly, or worse, stung. But to have the constant reminder of your near death right on your face, which is only fragmented memories now, but you know those memories will come back in more detail sooner than you think, is just frightening.

Your fingers lightly touch the area close to your scars, Newt watching your every move. You reach for your small, simple bedside table, and Newt seems to realise straight away what you’re looking for. He pulls out the drawer and takes out your hand-mirror, something Gally pieced together on your request a couple of months ago, but he doesn’t pass it to you immediately.

“Newt?”

He keeps it in his hands for another moment, staring at the reflection of your ceiling. His eyes find yours and he says, “I just don’t want you to feel… upset.”

“I won’t.”

He shakes his head, “Your scars, they don’t matter to me.” His brown eyes reaffirm this with a stern but endearing look, and he gently places your mirror on your bed, “So they shouldn’t matter to you.”

You hesitantly pull the mirror up in front of you and turn your cheek. You swallow hard at the sight of your slightly puffed up face, and the gashes along your skin underneath your eye. Red, and still a little swollen. You know the colour will eventually fade… but the marks won’t.

You feel tears prick at the corners of your eyes, and you put the mirror away by your side.

Newt moves the mirror and joins you on your bed, pulling you close into him as you begin to cry, the salted tears only stinging your scars. “It’ll be okay, Y/N, it’s going to be alright.”

“It’s not alright.”

“You’re right,” he says, looking down into your eyes as you dab away the fallen tears, he smiles as his brown eyes soften, “It’s more than alright.”

You gulp down the rising emotion, “What do you mean?”

He brings you closer, his chin against your forehead, your face close to the crook of his neck. You feel the familiar feel of him, the reassurance he’s always brought you, and it quietens your sobs. “It’s more than alright because you’re alive. I can’t… If you hadn’t come back…” You hear the emotion in his voice and find his eyes with yours as you sit up again.

He wipes his eyes out of embarrassment, his pink cheeks bright. You hold his face close to yours, your noses touching. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he whispers, his hand pressing against the back of your neck, “I’m just happy you’re here.” He kisses you gently, softly, carefully, like you might melt away at his touch; you feel as though you could. But instead you fall into him and let him hold you and care for you in the way that you need him to right now, and soon you forget all about the scars and what they may bring, because you know that Newt doesn’t see them as tragic, hurtful, ugly marks, but a sign that you came back to him.


End file.
